Too Perfect To Feel
by ForeverInsatiable
Summary: High School AU. Make your own characters and send them to me! Kagome is a Flawless, ruling the school, but she doesnt want to. What happens when the king of the Flawless interferes? InuKag FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Character forms

**FULL SUMMARY: Kagome Higurashi is a junior in Narimasu High School (Tokyo, Japan). She is part of the clique that rules the school: the Flawless. The Flawless are the highest rank in the whole school: above the Populars, Jocks, and everyone else. No one dare challenges them—not even the school staff members. Most of the Flawless are beautiful, rich, and powerful; Kagome is no exception. Over the summer, after sophomore year, the two girl leaders of the Flawless got in a heated argument, leading to the split between the five Flawless females. This year, the girls of the Flawless are at a childish rivalry; the male section of the Flawless being stuck in-between, swaying back and forth between the broken groups of girls. But Kagome is not like the rest of the Flawless: she is not a stuck up slob that looks down on everyone as 'lower' than her. She has many friends throughout the school that are outside of the popular boundaries. But, the limelight from the popularity has consumed her once innocent nature, causing her to wear a mask over her true feelings while she is around others in fear of rejection. This year, she wants out: out of the Flawless, out of the popularity, out of her fake life. But the king of the Flawless, Inuyasha Takahashi, has a different idea. He is not about to let her run away from the 'great' life she has now. So, he gets closer to her; along the way, he uncovers secrets from her past along with some newfound feelings towards the Flawless princess. When the school decides to hold a 'Battle of the Bands' contest, bands of friends are formed and hidden emotions break free through music. People underestimate the strength of ones soul; they think she is just _too perfect to feel_. But boy were they wrong. Enemies clash, relationships grow, trust forms, promises break, friends accumulate, hope fades, faith dies, memories resurface, rumors fly, and hearts shatter. All of the drama from High school, all happening to one girl, all in one story.**

Ok everyone! This is an Inuyasha High School AU. For this fic, I will need my readers (you!) to make up your own character for me to put into the story. I will make a form for people to fill out to tell me about their character. The form will be under this message, so just copy and paste it in a review for the story or as a message to me directly. Then just fill it out, according to your character, and send it to me. Here it is!

Name:

Gender: (male/female)

Age:

Grade: (High School grade)

Species: (demon/half demon/human/miko)

Family Financial Status: (rich/average/poor)

Physical Appearance: (hair color, eye color, skin tone (tan/pale), Fitness (ripped/buff/toned/slender/skinny/wimpy/like a stick/fat/chubby), hair length, piercing, tattoos, birthmarks, waxed chest?, hairy back?, freckles?, etc.)

Good Attributes: (girls-nice butt, big boobs, long legs, small waist, etc. boys- nice butt, big arms, big package, etc.)

Clique: (prep/jock/poser/goth/punk/skater/nobody/geek/smart but not geek/prankster/rebel/loner)

Social Status (at school): (popular/known/envied/hated/unknown/known within friends)

Style (clothing): (skirts, pants, jeans, shoes?, jackets?, tank tops, earrings, jewelry, slutty?, etc.)

Personality: (bitchy/nice/sweet/jackass/stubborn/stuck up/snob/slutty/violent/depressed/etc.)

Family Members: (brother, sister, mother, father, (include ages!))

Family History: (feuds, friendships, fame, etc.)

Enemies: (other cliques? specific person?)

Friends: (whole cliques? specific person?)

Talents:

Powers:

Other Things: (anything else that might be important?)

If I missed anything, please just add it on. I might contact you if I need anymore-additional information. Keep in mind that I will also need boys, not just girls. And if you want to, you can make a teacher. And you may make more than one character, but I might not choose them.

ATTENTION: The only original characters that I will be adding to the story are Kagome and Inuyasha. They might be a little OOC, depending on what cliques I put them in. If you would like another character (Sessh, Sango, Miroku, etc.) then fill out a form for them. I also need your opinions; what cliques should I put Kagome or Inuyasha in? I am personally a little tired of the punks (at least Kagome), so please tell me what you think. And they can be in the same clique.

I will keep this page updated with my progress on the characters. If anyone would like to enter a character late, it is all right. If I like the character, then I will introduce them into the story.

Thank you!


	2. More Questions

Ok, I really do appreciate everyone that has entered a character. But I forgot to ask a few important questions. And I really don't want to go through all of the e-mails and ask these questions all over again. So, I'm just gonna put them here. So if anyone has a character, or is about to make one, please add the answers to these questions:

Does he/she smoke?

Has he/she ever smoked?

Does he/she do drugs? If so, what kind?

Has he/she ever done drugs? What kind?

Does/has he/she drink? When and how much?

Has he/she ever been drunk?

Is he/she a virgin?

Are they currently sexually active? With whom?

Ever been kissed?

Ever made-out?

Ever kissed same sex?

Ideas for future career?

Ever been abused? (physically or verbally) By whom?

Ever had a boyfriend/girlfriend?

Ever gone on a date?

Are they new to this school?

And that's all for now! I would like to ask that no one fills out a character form for Kikyou or Naraku. I have no desire to have them in this story. I will have a Kikyou type character though. And if you would like to make her, go right ahead! I already have Miroku and Sango, so don't worry about them. I don't know if I will put them together…but we'll see. And please, I need more evil people! I cannot have a good story without evil people! I also need freshman and seniors! If I do not get any, I will change peoples grades around to make more room! Once I get a few more, I will start the story.

Thank you so much, and please stay tuned!


	3. OhSoPerfect Life

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**This is my gift to everyone, to all of my readers!**

**Oh-So-Perfect Life**

She swore she was going to scream.

Why did her 'oh-so-perfect' life have to be like _this_!

She could not understand the world. She would never understand the world.

Why did the gods hate her so much? Why did they have to make _her _life miserable? Out of EVERYONE they could have chosen, they just had to choose HER!

She needed someone to slap. She needed someone to insult. She needed someone to make feel lower than herself. Yes, that would do the trick.

But there was only one problem—only one: she was nowhere near school. The one place she was in control. The one place to take away her pain. And where was she? Home of course!

Curse summer break! Thank the gods that it is ending!

Of course, it did have it's perks: no homework to complete, no classes to get to, no projects to participate in, no teachers breathing down your neck, no grades to worry about, and definitely no geeks to annoy you.

But the one time you want them around—the one time you _need_ them around; where are they? Nowhere close to you, of course!

Damn, geeks.

Damn, school.

Damn, Summer break.

Damn, LIFE!

What has popularity done to her? Killed her, obviously!

It tore at her from the inside out. It ate her whole being apart.

She used to be such a sweet girl; so kind and gentle. She would smile at everything, only because there was nothing to frown about. She was so shy and polite. She could never say no to anything. And she could NEVER leave someone without help.

Those were the days!

But now they are so far away…

Every _nice_ thought she once had burned to the ground along with her innocence. That was the day her soul died.

It all happened her freshman year of High School…

From then on, she mourned silently while keeping a tough exterior to hide her emotions. Her emotions were private—for her and only her.

No one would break her, not again…

Now she was a Junior; already 16 years of her _precious_ life down the drain. But she would not let that get her down, oh no! She would keep fighting, if only to show them that she was not _weak_!

It was the first day of a new year at school. She had to get ready.

Yes, she was popular.

Yes, she was adored by most of the student body.

Yes, she was rich AND gorgeous.

Yes, she was envied.

And yet, she still cared about what people thought about her. Even if they were 'lower' than her. Even if she did not care about them. She still worried helplessly over her reputation.

Even though she was constantly told: "Don't worry about what others think. It just matters what _you_ think." She was not convinced. Then again, it wasn't about being convinced, it was about her _ability_ to not _care_.

But how can you not _care_?

Please! Teach her not to care so she can go on with life without worrying about how she looks at every moment!

But no. You cannot teach someone not to care. It is just not possible. So just stop. Stop telling her to not care. Stop telling her that it doesn't matter, because it _does_ matter!

And now it is the first day of school, time for her first impression that will follow her throughout the rest of the school year.

What to wear, oh what to wear?

She wanted to look classy yet hott, but not slutty! Oh no! Not this year! She would NOT be called a tramp! She refused to carry that title around with her, not if she could help it!

And this is where she felt as if she would scream.

Where was her blue sundress! The one with the spaghetti straps that hugged her curves. The one that belled out at her waist, ending only two inches above her knees with a slight ruffle at the hem. She would not go to school without it! She could not! It was the perfect dress to make the perfect impression, and she couldn't find it!

She couldn't hold it any longer—she screamed.

…………………………

**Sorry about the shortness! I promise to introduce more characters next chapter. I just really wanted to start this story! And I decided to be nice and give it to you all as a Christmas gift! Yay me! Lol. But if you didn't notice, this is Kagome in this chapter, it is all about her. You will understand more next chapter. But if you want, you can still send in more characters. I really do appreciate them. And I really need some villains! I don't have any! I have already made up a girl one (to take the place of Kinky-Ho), but I need a boy villain. **

**Suggestions are always welcome!**

**Luv yall,**

**Muah!**


	4. Flawless

**I do not own anything!**

**Flawless**

_"I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more (so much more…)"_

The haunting lyrics seeped into the atmosphere of the red Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. The young driver carefully kept her eyes on the road ahead of her, but still she sang along with one of her favorite songs.

_"I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming."_

Yes, the song is not what you would call 'popular'—at least not with _her _group of friends. And yes, the song is depressing—but so is her life.

_"Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?"_

_"I want to die!!!"_

The one line from the song, whispered so quietly yet belted with so much emotion, the one line that many listeners overlooked. It was the singer's cry: a cry for help, or maybe she's just trying to be heard.

"_My wounds cry for the grave. My soul cries for deliverance. Will I be denied Christ? Tourniquet: my suicide"_

The song faded away as it ended, but the feelings left from the lingering words did not fade with the music.

The car was nearing the High School. The driver peeled her right hand off of the leather steering wheel to change the radio station—she could not be seen listening to _that_ kind of music, not by her peers.

She blasted her stereo to drown the surrounding air with the hip beat of "Fergalicious" by Fergie. It's not that she didn't like this kind of music, she did. It was just that she didn't respect it as much as other, more meaningful, music. Songs like this were pointless: talking about flirting, sex, and relationships. Why did people listen to them?

The school was now in sight—hell was approaching. But she will not run; she will hold her pretty little head up high and strut down those torturous halls. She was a Flawless, after all.

She seemed to space out for a bit. What the hell is happening? She scanned her surroundings: seeing everything, but processing nothing. The top of her car was down, but her raven hair was not wildly flailing about her face how it was just moments before. The music was still blaring, but the car was not moving.

Reality seemed to sink in as fast as quicksand: she was already parked in the parking lot of her High School—right in the front spot—just like last year.

It was the first day of her junior year. Oh shit!

She fought the urge to faint. She would not cower down, not in front of her classmates.

She calmly opened the door to her convertible. There was a soft _Click_ as her pale green Stiletto heels met the pavement.

Catcalls rang through the air as hormonal teenagers took notice of this bombshell. French manicured toes matched white tipped fingernails. Long creamy legs peeked out from beneath the extremely short mini skirt barely covering her ass. The white layers of the skirt flowed with the wind, dancing around her thighs. Her pastel green tank top hugged her curves, showing everyone what she was made of. Narrow shoulders were covered by a white crop jacket that was zipped half way up—stopping at her bust line. Raven locks caressed her shoulders with dainty curls, flowing to her mid back. Silver hoops hung from her ears, almost resting on her shoulder. A white purse with pale green trim adorned her right shoulder, finishing off the look.

Now all she needed were her friends: the group that follows her around all day. Where were they? She was their leader, the one they obeyed. She could not be alone. And yet, they were not with her! How ignorant of them!

As if on cue, her name was called out to her from a familiar voice. "Kagi!" Ok, so it was not her _exact_ name, but it was what they called her.

Kagome gracefully spun around to be greeted by a warm hug. "Hitomi!" Kagome exclaimed to her 'new' best friend.

They pulled away from the hug to look each other up and down. Kagome stared at her friend's straight auburn hair with caramel highlights cascading down her skinny frame, ending at her waist. Hitomi's brown eyes had flecks of green settled in their depths; but her eyes were not kind, they were fierce. But she kept her voice cheerful around the other Flawless'. Today she wore a pink skirt, slightly longer than Kagome's, but still short enough to show her legs. She had on a quarter sleeved shirt that gripped to her body like a second skin. Her shoes were not Stilettos, but they were some flirty little strappy heels. Eventually they nodded to each other in approval.

"You look _great_ Kagi!"

"Aww, thank you. You look good too, Hitomi." Kagome knew her friend was just fishing for compliments, but she paid no mind to it. Kagome knew she looked good, so she gave off a small pose before being tackled by another hug, this time from behind.

"Kagi! I missed you so much! How are you?"

"Whoa, Minna, calm down. And don't kill me here!" Kagome felt the arms release her, allowing her to take in a much needed deep breath of air.

"I'm sorry, Kagi. I didn't mean to hurt you." One look at Minna's pouting face and you would pull her into your arms in an attempt to hush her cries. But Kagome did not show her any pity; she was used to that face, it did not work on her.

Kagome and Hitomi looked their friend up and down just as they had done to each other just moments before. They nodded in approval once more. Minna hadn't changed much since their sophomore year of High School, except for her hair: now her jet-black hair stopped at her shoulders with layers framing her pale face.

Minna wore a short skirt, like her friends, but hers was a midnight blue pleaded skirt. Her shirt was a long sleeved grey sweater with a deep cut v-neck. A lopsided silver heart dangled from the thin chain around her neck. Her heels were shorter than the rest of the groups' and black. She just seemed darker than the other girls.

These were Kagome's friends, the people she needed to walk through those halls with confidence in her step. But this year, there were two less people: Suzuki and the girl who ran off with her, Haruna. Now that she had her friends, she could enter the school.

…………………………

The Flawless had entered the school. There was no need to push their way through the crowds of students cluttering the halls, the students moved _for_ them. Everyone knew not to get in the way of the Flawless; even the freshman knew their place.

The three gorgeous girls strutted down the littered halls as if it was a catwalk, and they were the models. It was as if every student in their path would bow down to them and stare in wonder—like they had everyone fooled into believing that they are some source of a higher power. And they liked it. They were the Flawless, after all.

The Flawless: the large group of students that were…well…flawless! They were the most popular and perfect students in the whole school. Treated as if royalty. Everyone obeyed them. Except for the occasional rebel, of course. But they were easily taken care of, or just avoided all together.

No one went against a Flawless—no one! And if someone did, which rarely happened, then they would get punished. The Flawless were not just made up of pretty girls, but the strong jocks as well; and they could kick your ass if they wanted to.

But just recently, a big rift broke the Flawless apart. To some, it was a blessing—the Flawless were now weakened. To others, it was a bad omen—someone's ass was goin' down!

The big crisis? Oh, well the portion of girls that made up the Flawless consisted of five beautiful girls: Kagome Higurashi, Hitomi Miyake, Minna Nakamura, Haruna Yoshida, and Suzuki Komatsu. They were all best friends and stayed together at all times; they were inseparable throughout their sophomore year together. That was, until the third week of summer vacation.

Kagome and Suzuki got in a heated argument. With both of them being stubborn and bloated with pride, they refused to forgive each other. Haruna followed Suzuki when she left the group, leaving Kagome, Hitomi, and Minna.

Now, Suzuki and Haruna were still Flawless', they just separated the female section of the Flawless'. There was the group of three, and the group of two; and of course, the group of boys was still in the picture, just not affected by the split.

Now this year should be interesting: the two groups of Flawless' battling against each other for dominance. Yes, this should be interesting.

…………………………

**In the middle of writing this chapter my parents decided to forbid me from continuing any of my fan fictions until I up my grades. But I will still try to sneak around them as much as possible. I can always say that I am working on my story for school (which I do have). So if I don't update, don't yell! And suggestions for any of my stories would be helpful, thank you!**

**Luv yall,**

**Muah!**


	5. Yummy

**Yummy**

Students were slowly filing their way into classrooms, attempting to escape the chaos of the noisy hallways. There was still a good 15 minutes before the first period would even start, but the rooms had less commotion—a better place to chat with your friends.

Kagome had hung out in the crowded halls before the noise slowly got to her. She made a beeline for her first period, her two friends following at her heels like they were loyal puppies. She did not mind them staying close to her; she was afraid of walking these halls alone. And yet, she felt relieved when she discovered that they did not share their first classes together.

She didn't understand her own feelings; they baffled her. But did she even _want_ to understand them? So, she let them be: not another questioning glance inside her head.

She mindfully placed her things on an empty desk—although most were empty—over by the large windows adorning the bland walls. Her seat was thought out: in the front of the room (like all of the Flawless) but to the side, where nothing could be directed at her (flying objects, sent from the punks in the back, for instance). Yet, she was near the windows for two reasons: as to not seem pushed against a grungy wall like a loser, and to set a glow around her herself throughout class from the suns generous rays.

She slid herself on top of her desk to sit in a high-class manner (at least for the Flawless). Hitomi and Minna were already conversing with each other around her, going on about hot guys or something.

"Ooo, look at that one, right there." Kagome heard Minna swoon.

Kagome mentally snorted; they were talking about guys like possession, or puppies for sale. It was kinda pathetic, really. Then again, the guys in this school probably did the same things to girls.

But, Kagome followed her friends' line of view anyway. Couldn't hurt to ogle over guys, could it? Not like she had a boyfriend or anything; although, Hitomi did. But that's none of Kagome's concern.

The boy (man?) they were watching had just entered the room, carrying no supplies that he would surely need for class, seemingly totally and utterly _bored_. Although it shouldn't have surprised Kagome one bit, it somehow seemed to shock her. Where were his friends? The gang that he hangs out with? Shouldn't he be hanging out with them?

His straight black hair shifted about his stern face as he walked towards an empty desk; just another few inches and it would brush against his broad shoulders. A black muscle shirt clung to his chiseled chest while his muscled arms were hidden beneath a ratty, yet fashionable, leather jacket. Loose, dark blue, jeans hung carelessly off his hips, almost covering his worn black tennis shoes.

Hell, he was sexy. What could you say? He ways probably a total ladies man; girls swooning over him left and right. But his lifeless gaze gave off a different impression. His soft eyes looked dead, and yet, the glowed with a glint of fierce aggression. In the light, they looked amber; but in all truth, they were muddled with brown, making them appear more like a bronze color.

Although his eyes held that familiar glow, they were not to be compared to the _original_. That original, being Inuyasha Takahashi's eyes: the king of the Flawless. His eyes a brilliant amber/gold, drawing attention from any direction, any gender, any social status. But this new guy was not to be compared to _the_ Inuyasha, no way! No one had the guts to do anything as foolish as that.

"I wonder what his name is?" Minna asked to no one in particular. But the question did succeed in shattering Kagome's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'd like to know…Kami, he looks yummy!"

_Yummy?_ How immature could her friends get? Kagome snorted to herself again, careful not to let it be heard outside of her own mind. Hitomi could be such a ditz when it came to guys. Calling them 'yummy'—ha! How juvenile…

"Mm hmm…" Minna purred in agreement with Hitomi's statement.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Kagome told them calmly as if it were the most obvious course of action in the world.

"What?!" Minna sputtered. "Are you kidding me? He has to come talk to us! I will not go low enough to make the first move." Minna crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave off a pout. Hitomi shook her head back and forth, agreeing that it was just not acceptable!

Kagome almost snorted, yet again. Kami, what is with her today? Everything is just so amusing. "Fine, do whatever you want…" The raven-haired girl turned around, pretending to shuffle through her purse so she wouldn't have to look into her friends' stunned faces.

"Why don't _you_ go talk to him, Kagi?" Was Minna _challenging_ her? _Her_! You have got to be kidding!

"Is that a challenge?" The miko asked slyly, turning her brown stare back to her the girls before her.

"Yeah! Yeah it is!" Kagome could tell that Minna was using fake confidence, but it didn't bother her.

"Ok," she shrugged back at them like it was no big deal, "but you have to do something for me in return." An evil grin played across her lips. "All you have to do is **stop** bugging me about Hajime! Got it?"

"But you and Hajime are _perfect_ for each other!" Hitomi whined.

"I don't care," Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms, "I don't like him that way."

"But he is one of the _hottest_ guys in the _whole_ school!"

"_One_. He is only _one_ of the hottest guys."

"Aww, come on. He's hot, he's on the basketball team, he's single, _and_ he's a Flawless! What more could you want?!" Her friends were hysterical! Maybe she should just give up…nah!

"Humph!" Kagome was not about to budge; she was as stubborn as a mule, but a _hot_ mule!

"Right…You'd rather have _Inuyasha_."

That did it! That was a sore spot! And it showed on her face perfectly: the pink tinge would not be going away any time soon. "Ah! I can't believe you just said that!" Kagome was getting pretty good at these fake little blow-ups; they were kind of fun.

But of course, her friends noticed her blush at the sound of his name and continued to snicker. Her life could never go the way she wanted it to!

"Ok fine!" She needed to change the subject before this got out of hand, "I'll go over and talk to him. But you HAVE to stop bugging me about Hajime, ok? I am NOT gonna go out with him. Under stood?"

Her friends tried in vain to stifle their laughter as they nodded to her. She rolled her eyes as she slid off the desk top, muttering incoherent profanities under her breath at her childish friends.

She approached this mystery student with a new found confidence: her head held high, back straight, and swaying her hips from side to side as she stalked towards him. A warm (but fake) smile complimented her features.

She stopped right before the desk he was seated at, casting her shadow over him to collect his attention. He raised his head to look at the owner of the shadow, raising an eyebrow at her—his silent question of 'who the fuck are you?'

She would not show her uneasiness from him not being affected by her looks; she would stay calm on the outside. Her smile wavered a bit from a friendly smile to a flirtatious smirk. "Hey," she said huskily, leaning over his desk with her hands propped up in front of him, "my name's Kagome." She winked at him before continuing, "what's your name, Hun?" Hun: it was her trademark pet name; anyone she doesn't know their name, she will call them 'Hun'. Or if she is just mocking someone.

He raised another eyebrow at her; his bronze gaze not holding puzzlement, but amusement. And for some reason, she didn't mind that he was amused with her. Normally she would be outraged! But not this time. What was so different about _this _time? She didn't know.

His gaze strayed from her face down to her hands that were propping her up on _his_ desk. Either he was _irritated_ that she was leaning on _his_ desk, or he was expecting her hand to shake or something. Little did he know, that that is just not how the Flawless' worked. They did not _shake hands_, like some peasant would to a neighbor! They were above that.

She was tempted to laugh at him, but figured that he was probably a new student anyways. "So," She began again, this time with a more friendly approach compared to her flirty approach earlier, "You new here, Hun?" His head snapped back up to meet her quizzical gaze.

He just leaned back in his chair, relaxing; obviously he was even _more_ amused now than he was before. "What's it to ya?" He asked, a chuckle threatening to accompany his rude retort.

No matter how taken back she was, she held her composure, looking as if it had no affect on her what so ever. "Well Hun, I could always show you around here. It gets kinda confusing when you're new. Just seein' if you needed anything, that's all. So what's your name, Hun?"

He looked as though he was debating whether or not to tell her his name. "If I tell you, will you stop callin' me 'Hun'?"

Kagome let out a light giggle, "yes, I will stop calling you 'Hun' if you tell me your name." She giggled again, shaking her head slightly.

"Kaminryu. You're _Kagome_, right?"

"Ok, _Kaminryu_. And yes. But if you get close enough," She dropped her voice to a whisper so she could lean in closer to him, "you could call me Kagi." And with that, she pushed herself off his desk and gracefully spun on her heel to go back to her own desk.

He just stared at her back for a moment before she swung her head back over her shoulder. "Any time you need anything, just come to me. I don't bite; unless you ask me to." She winked at him again before heading back on her way, swinging her hips as she went.

Now, it was Kaminryu's turn to chuckle and shake his head at her.

…………………………

**Yay! I know, it's kinda pointless. But I think Kaminryu is gonna be kinda like a big character; but I'm not making any promises! And besides, this chappie shows Kagome flirtatious personality, that she picked up from being a Flawless of course! If you didn't notice, that's not how she would act if she weren't a Flawless, it's just kinda what she 'has to' do. If that makes any sense… But thanks to "Bloody Sword Alchemist" for making Kaminryu! I hope that I got his character right. If you want me to make changes, just let me know!**

**Luv yall,**

**Muah!**


	6. Announcements

**I don't own anything!**

**Announcements**

Her two 'lackeys' had left to go to their own classes some time ago. Kagome was still perched atop her desk like a princess. Not like she cared if she was supposed to be actually sitting _in_ the seat.

Class would start any second now and the room was already filled with noisy students. Kagome just ignored it all. She watched over the occupants of the room with great interest, but not allowing her gaze to stay on one person any longer than needed.

Every once and awhile she caught the tail end of a conversation; so far, nothing too interesting was said. Just unimportant ramble about places that people went over the summer break. Not even any juicy gossip!

Kagome quickly made note that she was the only Flawless in the class. Although there were many Populars, still no Flawless. Not like there were that many Flawless', anyway. The Populars weren't so bad; it's just that the Flawless were her group.

Just because there were no Flawless in the class didn't mean that she didn't have any friends in the class. On the contrary, she had many friends outside of the Flawless—some _less_ important people, you could say.

Like Ryoko Sakura: her and Kagome were friends; not the _best_ of friends, mind you. But Ryoko was a skater; therefore, Kagome was not supposed to hand out with her—being a Flawless and all—but like Kagome cared. Now, Kagome still had her pride; she would only talk to someone 'lower' than her when she was away from her Flawless friends. Thankfully, this did not bother Ryoko so much. It seemed that she understood why Kagome would do it. And it seemed that she accepted her friend's double life.

Ryoko was in her first period, though. So she was not _completely_ alone.

Ryoko was a cat demon—once again, not bothering Kagome—with an attitude. Of course, what skater _didn't _have an attitude? The Flawless princess might not have desired the skater's short, spiky, royal purple hair, but she did not judge the girl on her choice. It did look good on her. Her dull gray eyes held a depressing glint to them, but they blended perfectly with her pale skin. Ryoko had a small frame, but mostly covered it with baggy hoodies and black jeans. Her many ear piercings only added to her 'skater' look; and you can't forget the infamous Vans that most skaters sported.

For this class, like the rest of the punks and skaters, Ryoko sat in the back of the class. They spoke briefly—simple greetings for the new school year—before settling in their respective sections of the room.

The beginning of the first period was nearing. Kagome, having already chanted small greetings to a majority of the class, was still relaxing on her desk top while every other student was sitting respectfully in their seats.

The teacher had arrived. Mrs. Nomura stole a quick glance at Kagome, perched without a care on top of her desk, before shaking her head and seating herself at the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

She sat quietly for a moment until she was sure that class had officially started (because there were no warning bells as to when class actually begins). She fiddled with the stack of manila folders before her on the desk before standing up to introduce herself.

"Hello class. As most of you know, I am Mrs. Nomura. And I will be teaching your science class this year." She gave a small bow while ignoring the groans of protest. "And miss Higurashi," she turned to face the Flawless, "must you seat yourself like that?" The question was not stern or in any way menacing, it was just accompanied with a small sigh.

"Why yes ma'm, I must." Kagome held a very innocent tone, one of which everyone knew was fake, but no one would challenge. "But I promise you, the position I seat myself in will in _no way_ disrupt your teaching." She reassured her teacher. No smile, no smirk, no pout, no anything on her pretty face. She showed no emotion, but in no way seemed blank. If anything, she held puppy eyes to play her innocence.

Some students laughed, some glared, and some watched Mrs. Nomura—anticipating her next move. All the teacher did was sigh and shake her head again. She knew she could not argue with Kagome, there would be no point.

Mrs. Nomura, as if just remembering the time, spun around and rolled the rather large television cart to the center of the front of the room. She made sure the entire class could easily see it before clicking it on.

The screen held nothing but a fuzzy black and white picture, accompanied by a shrill screeching kind of noise that apparently only the students could pick up. The sound was not loud, but it annoyingly enough left a vibrating ringing in your ears.

Mrs. Nomura faced the class again, that had resumed its senseless chatter while nothing entertaining was happening, to tell the kids to quiet down. "Now, now, everyone. Quiet down for announcements." She shuffled back to her own desk to allow a clear path for the students to view the television screen.

The screen blinked and twitched, gurgled noises filling the now quiet room. Suddenly, the screen lit up to reveal a white and gold backdrop (the school colors). Although they _said_ it was gold, it looked more yellow to many of the students. The upper half of the school principle came into view.

"Welcome back students, to Narimasu High School!" The principle said in a surprisingly enthusiastic tone.

Cheers from students were heard from every classroom in the whole school. Damn, people really did have school spirit nowadays.

"It's a new year, and I hope to make this one batter than the last! I am your principle, Mr. Miyaji…"

More cheers.

"Anyway, I will leave you all with some students to give off all of the 'Beginning of the Year' announcements. Here are Takahashi Inuyasha and Tsujitani Miroku!" Mr. Miyaji stepped to the side while motioning his hand towards an arrangement behind him.

When the principle moved completely out of the cameras way, you could see a few cushiony gray chairs aligned so that they were facing the camera. Two junior students were occupying two of the chairs. Kagome, along with half of the rest of her class, instantly recognized the two boys.

"I'm Inuyasha," the silver-haired boy spoke up first, waving a clawed hand at the camera in front of him.

This was _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi (from the last chapter). He was the leader of the Flawless, if there ever was one. He is an inu-hanyou (half dog demon) with cute little white dog-ears atop his silver-haired head of his. His sparkling hair would catch your attention from a distance, but the most amazing part of him would have to be his amber eyes; any girl would melt right into them. He had claws and fangs, like most other youkai or hanyou, along with acute hearing and a great sense of smell—which was not _always_ a blessing.

"And I am Miroku," the second boy butted in, a slight bow of his head and shoulders from his seat. Miroku was basically Inuyasha's best friend. Miroku was also a Flawless: a leader, but not quite _the _leader. He was a very attractive young man, and a pervert at that. His attention would stray to any pretty girl that walked by him. Add on his winking, flirting, hitting on, and groping women, now you have _the_ pervert of the school—a.k.a. Miroku. He had shoulder length black hair, although you could never really tell for he held it up in a rather small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Two small hoop earrings adorned his left ear, while one stayed on his right. He had lovely purple eyes that were mostly clouded with glints of mischief—mostly perverted thoughts.

He sent a charming smile to the camera before Inuyasha spoke again. "Ok. Now, before we can continue with the morning announcements, we are missing someone…" He trailed off slightly, a grin playing with his features. "Kagi, we need you. Please, _please_ come and join us! We cannot do these announcements without you!" The hanyou pleaded to the camera, his fingers folding together in a praying notion.

Gasps were heard throughout the room, heads turned to gape at Kagome. But the girl did not seem affected by the outburst. She just looked around at everyone staring at her; she just smiled a cheeky smile, shrugged her shoulders, and muttered a small 'What?'

"_Please_ Kagi! Grace us with your presence! Just come and join us." Miroku's pleading voice flowed into the silent room.

Well, Kagome was pretty good friends with Inuyasha and Miroku. They _were_ all Flawless', after all. Although, Kagome had never really hung out with them alone before. Whenever she was around them, or any other Flawless for that matter, she was always with Suzuki. But that was when her and Suzuki were the best of friends—they were practically inseparable. But Kagome was sure that that would change this year, now that she and Suzuki are enemies and all.

"Come on Kagi, you know you want to…" more whining came from the TV.

Kagome didn't need any more persuasion, though. She had already slipped off of her desk, grabbed her purse, and was headed for the door. The other students just watched her with dismay. The teacher watched her as well, but made no attempt to stop her.

Kagome had silently slipped out of the room and into the abandoned hallway. Making her way to the room beside the main office (where the announcements were being taped) she snatched her cell phone out of her purse. She expertly typed up a quick message and sent it to Inuyasha's cell number. Over the click of her heels echoing in the hall, Kagome could here the televisions from the surrounding classrooms that she constantly passed on her way.

"Oh look," she overheard from a TV, "I got a new text…" Inuyasha's voice faded as he most likely was reading the text Kagome had just sent him. "Kagi says that she is on her way." He chirped.

"Good," Miroku's voice floated out from a passing room, "now then. As we wait for our lovely Kagi to arrive…"

A few hoots and hollers could be heard from various boys in multiple classrooms. I guess a lot of guys really did think Kagome was somethin'…

"Yes, yes," Miroku again, "I know that she is gorgeous, and all. But she is _not_ easy!" Why did Miroku always have to have such a lecherous mind?

"Hell no she ain't…" Inuyasha agreed. Stupid boys. "But she is _fine_!"

More hoots and hollers.

"You got that right!" Miroku and Inuyasha high-fived each other from their seats.

"Ahem…" Kagome made her presence known to the boys. She was leaning in the doorway, out of view of the camera.

The two boys' heads turned in her direction. "DAAAMMNN…" Yes, that was the greeting she received.

"Hello to you too." She told them sarcastically, nodding 'hello' to both of them.

Inuyasha whistled under his breath while Miroku introduced her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the lovely Kagi _has_ arrived!"

Kagome entered the line of the camera on cue, stopping before the boys for a better greeting. The two rose from their seats as if royalty had just entered the room, and waited their turn to greet the girl.

Miroku grabbed hold of her right hand, kissing the top of it while keeping his eyes trained on hers. "My Lady," he murmured against her skin. She would have giggled if she were not already used to this kind of treatment.

"Roku," she acknowledged him, bringing her left foot behind her right and bending at the knees, giving him a small curtsy. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek before spinning around to greet Inuyasha.

The hanyou had been waiting patiently while Miroku and Kagome put on a little show. At the same time, he was checking her out. Kagome pecked him on the cheek as well. "Hey Yasha."

Inuyasha did not kiss her hand like Miroku; instead, he grabbed her hand and held it above her head, having her give off a little spin like a ballerina or something. "Damn…" he breathed again.

"Ya like?" She asked them.

She only received vigorous nods. Then they seemed to remember that they _were_ on TV here. "So Kagi," Miroku began, taking on a reporters voice, "who are you wearing this wonderful day?" He held an imaginary microphone to her mouth.

"Well Roku," she couldn't help but smile at her friend's humor, "this skirt would be Dior. This jacket is, none other than, the infamous Abercrombie & Fitch. My shoes would be the lovely Dolce & Gabbana, along with my purse." Kagome played along, naming random designers.

"Ah, I see…" Poor Miroku; was it really that hard for him to follow all that? "You do look quiet stunning." He just saved himself.

"Why, thank you, Roku. Might I say you two look fabulous yourselves." Kagome looked the boys over, taking in their outfits for the first time that day. Miroku wore a very long and baggy black t-shirt with a white logo on the back. His baggy jeans were a dark blue with a few rips and tears strategically placed on the legs of the denim. Inuyasha had on similar jeans, although his were not as dark and they were clear of any rips or tears. The hanyou adorned a very silky looking black button up dress shirt (with normal t-shirt length sleeves) with a sexy white wife beater shirt underneath. At the moment, his over shirt was completely unbuttoned, showing off the wife beater that clung to his muscles.

She then took notice of the necklace around Inuyasha's neck. Five round purple beads followed by one ivory fang shaped bead, then the pattern all over again all the way around. It was a present from her. Well, not exactly… More like a gift from all of the girls that were part of the Flawless. It was his birthday, just last year, and the girls came together to buy him a gift. Of course, it was mostly just Kagome and Suzuki's doing, but they gave partial credit to the rest of the girls.

Now that her and Suzuki weren't friends anymore, she liked to think of it as _her_ gift to him. She stepped forward and fingered the string of beads, a small smile gracing her lips as she remembered old memories. "I see you still have this, Yasha."

He just smirked down at her, "of course I do. I can't get the damn thing off!" He joked around.

Kagome just smiled back up at him. She turned around and sat herself in a gray chair; settling in the comfortable seat she crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. The boys took their seats—one on either side of her—but they didn't turn to face the camera. Instead, they reached to their sides and pulled out different gifts.

Kagome turned to face Miroku in bewilderment. He pushed a bouquet of flowers at her, "for you, our lovely Kagi." He told her with a charming smile.

"White roses?" She gushed as she took the bouquet from his hands, "Aww, how did you know? You didn't have to…"

"Oh, but we did." Miroku reassured her.

"Aww, thank you, you two!" She jumped up to hug Miroku and kissed him on the cheek again.

"They're not just from us," he told her, "They're from the rest of the guys too."

"I'll thank them later," she turned to Inuyasha to hug him but he had something else for her.

She stared at him in astonishment as he knelt on one knee before her seat. He took her left hand in his. He stared up into her surprised eyes with his own—he looked hopeful. But surely he was hiding a smirk, wasn't he?

"Kagi," he started off, pulling out a small velvet box to show her, "I have to ask you something…" his words where whispered, but they seemed sincere. He flipped open the small box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. Kagome got a look at it and almost squealed with delight. She brought her free hand to cover her mouth; her soft brown eyes glinting with unshed tears.

"I just wanted to say that," he began again, "that it is wonderful to see you again. I have known you since the beginning of our sophomore year, and you were always beautiful—as you are now. You sparkled with life and spunk that a lot of girls didn't have. No girl could rival you, as they still can't. You are one of a kind. Unique. And that is what everyone loves about you—what _I_ love about you." She almost whimpered when he said that, but she held it in, letting him continue.

"You look radiant today, and that is something that I do not want to live without. So, that brings me to my question…" He looked down at the ring before looking back up at her watery gaze, "all I need is a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer…"

"Hurry up and ask her already!" Could be heard shouted throughout the hallways by some other student. Kagome giggled at this, but she quickly averted her attention to the hanyou kneeled before her, anticipating his question.

"Kagome," he used her full name—he only does that when it is something important, "I wanted to ask you if you would, in any possible way, maybe consider—"

"Common man! Ask her already!" Inuyasha was interrupted by another shout coming from the halls.

Inuyasha just bowed his head and sighed before looking back up to Kagome with a hopeful gaze. "Kagome, would you…maybe…consider," he took a deep breath, "It would please me—all of us—if you would join-us-for-the-morning-announcements-for-the-remainder-of-the-school-year!" The last part was said more in one breath than anything.

Kagome looked down at him, clearly disappointed and pissed off. A chuckle was heard behind her from Miroku, one that he had been long since fighting to keep from escaping, he now let out. Kagome stared at the hanyou critically, just now noticing the smirk he was fighting to keep away, but his eyes were still hopeful.

"You jerk!" She half screamed half laughed. She tore her hand from his grasp before slapping him upside the head. He took his hand that was now empty of hers and rubbed the back of his head where she hit him.

He knew he would get a reaction like this, but somehow he was relieved that she didn't full out blow up on him. For when he looked up at her face, he saw that tears were streaming down her gleaming eyes while she doubled forward with laughter.

"So?" Inuyasha questioned her—he _was_ still expecting an answer. "What do you say?"

"Of course I will, you big jerk!"

Her laughing was interrupted when he grabbed hold of her left hand again and slipped the diamond ring onto her ring finger. She stared at the ring, blinking owlishly; then raised her questioning gaze to his. "Now you are bound to your promise," he explained to her, "this ring is to remind you of your commitment to us—to _me_." He grinned up at her, kissing her hand lightly before sitting himself back in his own seat.

Cheers, laughter, and an assortment of other sounds could be heard throughout the whole school as the entire student body watched all of this on TV.

Kagome's face flushed with embarrassment, but Miroku saved her when he started up the talk of the announcements. "All right everyone, settle down. Kagi," he said to her, turning his head to look at her, "we _do_ love you, you know?"

She just nodded her head so he could continue. "No that that's all cleared up! We can go on with the announcements!" He grabbed some stacks of paper and handed them out to the other two beside him. They briefly skimmed the contents before Miroku looked back up at the camera, "ok, so we have to greet you, yadda, yadda, yadda… I think we already did a good intro earlier, don't you?" He asked the camera, referring to the whole scene with Kagome.

A few screams from the hall was all he needed to continue, "well then, we just all wanted to say: WELCOME TO NARIMASU!!!"

More cheers.

"Welcome back for all of you old timers," he winked at the camera, "and welcome here for all of the new comers."

Inuyasha took up after him, "yeah, yeah. Enough of all this boring crap. Let's move on to sports and clubs."

"You only wanna talk about sports cause you're the captain of the basketball team." Kagome butt in.

"What about you, little miss cheerleader?" He countered.

"Actually, for your information, I am no longer on the cheerleading squad!" She pronounced.

"Oh really?" The hanyou didn't seem to believe her, "then what _are_ you doing this year?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Yasha." She started, "I am starting a school dance team this year."

"Uh-huh," he still seemed disbelieving, "so does that make Suzi the cheerleading captain now that you're gone?"

"I do not care for what Suzuki does now that I am gone. Besides, I was the choreographer for cheerleading. I have a dance background. So now that I am no longer a cheerleader, I have time for dance."

"What's with the names? Are you two not friends anymore?" Inuyasha was about to get himself smacked if he kept digging like that.

Kagome crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, away from Inuyasha. "Why would you care if we were friends anymore?"

"Ah! I see. So you two _aren't _friends anymore!"

"No shit Sherlock." She grated out.

Miroku decided that this was a good time to enter the conversation, "so Kagi, tell me. This dancing that you do—is it sexy dancing?" He leaned forward in his seat with keen interest.

She leaned over her chair and slapped him upside the head, "Hentai," she muttered, "of course it's sexy dancing! What else would I do?"

"Well then," Inuyasha came back into the conversation, "will you show us then?"

Kagome spun around to glare at him. "I would, but I cannot do them alone. The dances were meant for large groups. Although, I could make one up right now, but I would need a partner…"

"Grind away on me! I will be your pole!" Miroku practically jumped from his seat, raising his hand like a small child.

This time, Kagome didn't have to slap Miroku for his lecherous ways; Inuyasha had sprung from his seat—with great speed—and hit Miroku before she could. "Stupid pervert," he grumbled. He grabbed her left hand again and rather forcefully shoved it in Miroku's face, showing him the ring from earlier. "See this houshi?" Inuyasha growled to him, using his nickname of 'houshi' (meaning monk), "This means that she is _mine_." He wasn't growling anymore, it was more of a playful possessiveness.

Kagome giggled at the boys, causing them to snap back to reality. Inuyasha took his seat and turned to Kagome, "sorry Babe," he told her, "I wont let him touch you. You'll just have to show me those dance moves later." The smug grin on his face was not helping him much—or not in Kagome's eyes.

"Hentai," she breathed out, "you're just as much perverted as he is!" She accused him while pointing a finger at Miroku. The boys just chuckled.

"So you're startin' a dance team, huh?" Miroku asked her.

"Yup, tryouts are tomorrow after school. We meet in the main gym." She informed the camera. "What about basketball? When is that starting back up?"

"Tryouts are in two weeks. We will have more information on it later." Inuyasha informed, "Why are you asking? Can't wait to see me in action, huh?" He winked at her.

"You know it," she told him sarcastically.

The announcements went on with plenty more jokes, slapping, sarcasm, and embarrassment—all shown to the entire school on TV. More clubs were introduced, along with sports tryouts and what not.

Basically, the announcements went on for a good 40 minutes—which staff members later, lectured them for. But it was the first day of school, so the principle let them off easy. Kagome always did like the principle.

At the end of their little show, they bid farewell to the camera and promised they would be back the next day for more morning announcements.

Kagome had left her ring on, grabbed her purse and flowers, and was headed for the door to go back to class when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" He pouted, grabbing her around the waist from behind to pull her into a hug. A small squeak escaped her lips as her back fell into his chest. When she realized it was just Inuyasha she sighed and relaxed in his hold.

"Of course," she told him. She spun around in his arms, snaking her arms around his neck and leaning in to give his a kiss on the cheek. "By Sweetie," she muttered before tearing herself from his hold to hug Miroku. "Bye Roku," she told him before heading out the door.

Inuyasha just stared at her after she left, a distant look in his eyes.

…………………………

**Sup peeps? I had a really fun time writing this chapter; I hope you enjoyed it! But I have an announcement of my own to make: I would like to change the title to this story. I do not believe that "High School Drama" explains its meaning to a full extent. It is just too simple and boring. I was thinking something like "Too Perfect to Feel" or something. Please tell me what you think, or send in your own titles. I forgot to ask you last chapter so I'm asking you now. And, I have NO idea what to do next chapter; should I go into detail about her first period class? Or go to her next class? And what should her classes be? And should she have a class with Inuyasha? HELP ME!**

**Luv Yall,**

**Muah!**


	7. Online Chat

**I put in a FULL summary back in the first chapter: the one with the "Character Forms". Go and read it. It will give you a better look at what is going on, and what is to come in the story.**

**Online Chat**

The first period of the day was over. Thank Kami!

Of course, it wasn't much of a class due to the 'extended' announcements—thanks to a certain three students that just happen to be Flawless. Oh yeah, they were the heroes of the day: the reason that made most students' first day _fabulous_.

The hour long first period was mostly occupied with classes watching the announcements in amusement. Not one person—staff or student—was displeased with the three Flawless that 'ruined' first period; except for maybe a few rebels of whom just can't _stand_ the Flawless: in that case, they found it quite irritating that they had nothing to do (not wanting to watch the Flawless on the announcements and all). They didn't even have any lectures to disrupt! But besides that, everyone was grateful to the Flawless announcers.

Upon returning to her respectful classroom, Kagome was met with chattering kids that refused to submit to the hollering teacher. Everyone was laughing and gossiping about the events that took place between the so-called 'necessary' announcements on the TV. When the Flawless entered the room, she showed no emotion on her face but mild amusement glinting in her eyes roaming over the sea of students. The chatter died down at the notice of the new arrival, but not before picking right back up where they left off—most questions and statements now directed at Kagome.

…………………………

English—how fun! (sarcasm, people) That would be class number two for Kagome. Whoopee! Oh, how she just wants to strangle someone.

Why do you need to take an English class anyways? I mean, they are in Japan: where people speak Japanese. But no! The curriculum states that every student _must_ have an English class: they need to know how to converse with the larger part of the population of the world (of whom speak English).

But she already knows how to speak English, they all do. So what's the excuse for this class? Oh, well it's a _writing_ class. Such a BIG difference, ne?

Anyway, back to Kagome.

Walking through the halls to her second period was hell. Whenever anyone set eyes on her, the rushed to stop her (if they had the guts to do so) and bombarded her with questions about her relationship status with Inuyasha and Miroku. She got fed up fairly quick compared to her normal tolerance level. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to agree to these announcements everyday—at least if everyday would carry on like this.

She strained on a smile to some of the pesky students while shoving others out of her path; either way, she ignored them all. And for the first time since becoming a Flawless, Kagome rushed as quickly as she could to her class (not without stopping at her locker first to retrieve her laptop, of course). And to avoid attention, no less! This would be a day to remember.

She discretely steadied her abnormal breathing upon entering her English class. She did not search the room for familiar faces but instead headed straight for her desired seat. When she found the seat she decided best fitting for this class she found a ratty black binder atop the desk, but no student to go with it. She simply plucked the binder from the table top—acting as if it were a piece of trash she did NOT want to touch—and slammed it onto another desk, a row or two away from its original location. She daintily placed her own possessions on the desk before scooting on the wooden top herself just like in her first period. Maybe it was because she felt like a princess on a throne from up there. Or maybe she just liked the attention it brought her. But one thing was for sure: she felt superior to everyone else in the room when she was perched on her desk like she was.

She crossed her legs in a very lady like manner and leaned back on her hands, scanning the room for the first time since she entered.

Something caught her wandering eye: two little white dog-ears twitching atop silver hair. But wait, did they have black tips? Ah, so it's not who she thought it was. _Sigh_. But she did know this person; actually, you could even call them friends. That would be Azula Inoue—the only inu-hanyou/miko in the entire school (her mother a miko, her father an inu-youkai). All Kagome could say was that Azula was gorgeous; although, not everyone agreed do to the crowd she hangs out with. No, she was neither a Flawless nor a Popular—she was a punk.

Now normally, a punk would no way in Hell even consider _talking_ to a Flawless, let alone being _friends_ with one. Of course, Azula came upon the realization that many other misfits came upon: Kagome was not like the rest of them. That small fact did not convince most rebels to give Kagome a chance, though. But Azula _did_ give Kagome a chance; she was nice to the Flawless and received the same kindness in return. Now a day—in the right eyes—they could be seen as friends. They respected each other and shared a mild trust with the other; yes, that would be friends.

The interesting part about this scene in front of her was the boy Azula was talking to. The boy was about three inches taller than the silver-haired girl (although, she was a little on the short side) with short sandy blonde hair—it was only a few shades away from being a light brown. But the peculiar thing was the triangular ears twitching on his head. He must have been an inu-hanyou as well. The only difference was his ears were a soft brown, while Inuyasha and Azula had silver ears (along with silver hair).

The other strange thing was the boy's attire: he was not dressed like a 'misfit' as we call them, more like a prep or jock. Not that it was unusual for Azula to mingle with a Popular, but it _was _unusual for them to talk back to her. These two seemed to know each other, maybe even be friends. It could have happened over the summer, which would explain why Kagome didn't know about it.

You see, Kagome liked to keep tabs on everyone and everything around her—call it a hobby if you must. It is more like a past time, though. It's not that she's obsessed with everyone, these things just intrigue her. She couldn't explain it, even if she wanted to—she didn't really understand it. And that was just another pro to having friends from all of the different cliques: you could get information about everything! You could even call these friends her 'sources' for all of her juicy gossip; although, she didn't just use this information for gossip, that is just her excuse, she uses it to help others along with her self. She knows who to stay away from, what not to bring up around certain people, who likes and hates whom, what people say about _her_, and she also knows how to make more people like and respect her. She uses all of this information to her advantage—probably one reason why she is _still_ so popular.

Anyway, back to the classroom.

Kagome sat back and idly watched the couple across the room. Azula's back was to her, so she could only see the boy's expression. The boy's brown eyes were gleaming with humor, matching the large smile on his face that would occasionally upon up to let through a deep chuckle. Hell, the boy was good looking, Kagome wouldn't deny it. But she would not try to steal someone from one of her friends, even if her and Azula were not that close. That just wasn't Kagome's style, you would be thinking of that whore, Suzuki.

There was a ten-minute time frame to get from first period to second, and they had about three of those minutes left before class would officially begin. On a normal day, Kagome would be out in the halls until the last minute; but today was an exception. Today, she was getting mauled by crazed students, and it was the first day of school: Kagome had to claim her territory in each of her classes.

Coming back into focus, Kagome now realized that the cute boy Azula was just talking to now had his back to her and was chatting with another student that she recognized as a Popular. She quickly scanned the room for the new location of Azula, only to find the girl approaching where the Flawless princess sat. Through the sheer surprise of the punk's desired destination, Kagome held back her initial shock and followed the beaming girl with curious eyes.

"Kagome," Azula nodded to her, a rather large smile still attached to her face.

"Azula," she returned the simple greeting, watching as the punk placed her things on the desk next to her own. "So, who was the hottie?" she questioned the girl now sitting in her seat (unlike the way Kagome was on top of the desk, still).

"Him," Azula asked, nodding towards the aforementioned 'hottie'. "That's Jason Hirata. You should know him," she told the princess.

Kagome just shook her head. How could she not know him? She knew everyone! "Is he new?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess he is."

"You guess?" The Flawless raised a delicate eyebrow at the dazed punk.

"Yeah. I met him over the summer, kinda… I just didn't think about the fact that he wasn't here last year. I just feel like I've known him forever, ya know?"

"Wow," Kagome told her slowly, "that was really cheesy."

They both broke out into laughter before the punk threw a waded up piece of paper at the Flawless, "Shut up!" she yelled at her.

"Well, I think he's got the hotts for you." Kagome told her, sliding off of her desk and into her seat. She didn't watch for Azula's reaction, she just grabbed her laptop and set it up on her desk.

When she flipped open the laptop, she was met with her pink, red, and orange polka-dotted back round. She signed on to her AIM account before tucking it away and going to surf the Internet.

…………………………

The hour-long class had only been going for 20 minutes when Kagome received an IM. The volume on her computer was off so the teacher didn't notice, and it's not like anyone else would care.

In English class, everything was about writing and grammar. So they students were allowed—if not forced—to bring their own laptops to the class for projects. Almost every student there was on their laptop, secretly listening to music through headphones or talking to friends on line; either way, only the geeks and goody-goods were actually staying faithful to the teacher and paying attention to his mundane lectures.

As Kagome opened the IM window, she noted that it was her friend, Sango Kuwashima. Sango was also not a Flawless; but, luckily, she was good friends with the three most powerful Flawless: Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. She could have been a Flawless if she wanted to, but she wasn't one for all that popularity and envy. Also, the other Flawless girls didn't quite accept her, mostly for her _slight_ tomboyish behavior. But, she was allowed to hang out with the Flawless crowd whenever she wanted to, which wasn't a lot. So it was not unusual to see her hanging around with Kagome (or Inuyasha and Miroku).

_TaijiyaChicka: hey **princess **kagi_

Kagome wanted to laugh at her friend's screen name, but that would give her away to the teacher. Sango was a Taijiya (demon slayer) and she was _proud_ of it! The 'Chicka' part was just Sango's pet name for her friends; just like Kagome's 'Hun'. Sango called her 'princess' because of Kagome's screen name, 'PrincessKagi'.

_PrincessKagi:_ _ello sango. what class do u have? _

_TaijiyaChicka: none. im in the library, got 2nd off. u?_

_PrincessKagi: english_

_TaijiyaChicka: who?_

_PrincessKagi: mr. gouri_

_TaijiyaChicka: sucks_

_PrincessKagi: yup yup! how've u been?_

_TaijiyaChicka: fine, u?_

_PrincessKagi: good_

_TaijiyaChicka: i have to ask…_

_PrincessKagi: yes?_

_TaijiyaChicka: what was up with the announcements today?_

_PrincessKagi:……_

_PrincessKagi: well, idk_

_TaijiyaChicka: WHAT DO U MEAN U DONT KNOW!_

_PrincessKagi: idk…_

_TaijiyaChicka: argh! r u n yasha like a thing?_

_PrincessKagi: NO! of course not! y would u say that?_

_TaijiyaChicka: cuz, u 2 were all…stuff…what bout the ring?_

_PrincessKagi: what about it?_

_TaijiyaChicka: is it nice? expensive? u still have it? or was it a hoax?_

_PrincessKagi: hold on! yes its nice, it looks expensive, i do still have it, and what do u mean a hoax?_

_TaijiyaChicka: ya know, like did he really give it to u cuz there was somethin there, or did he just pretend to give it to ya, or did he take it back_

_PrincessKagi: it was no hoax, it was real. it IS real._

_TaijiyaChicka: o ok. rnt u pissed that he fooled u like that though? when he got on 1 knee and shit._

_PrincessKagi: yeah, a little. but i got over it._

_TaijiyaChicka: ok, lunch?_

_PrincessKagi: im in class_

_TaijiyaChicka: i know that stupid! do u wanna hang with me after?_

_PrincessKagi: ok, but i am NOT eating the schools food! and i think yasha and roku wanted me to eat w/ them…_

_TaijiyaChicka: it ok, i can pick somethin up for us in a few. what do ya want?_

_PrincessKagi: serious?_

_TaijiyaChicka: yup!_

_PrincessKagi: shweet, hmm get some WacDonalds_

_TaijiyaChicka: k, will do. usual?_

_PrincessKagi: yup yup! tank ya!_

_TaijiyaChicka: no prob princess_

_PrincessKagi: g2g, c ya at lunch! luv ya, muah!_

_TaijiyaChicka: k, bye bye. luv ya 2!_

_TaijiyaChicka has signed off_

_PrincessKagi has signed off_

…………………………

All in all, second period was boring for Kagome after she and Sango stopped talking. So she was quite pleased when lunch came around right after English. She was even more pleased to find Sango waiting outside of her class with their lunch.

Today, Sango's gorgeous chestnut hair was tied in a _very_ loose ponytail (the ribbon keeping it together being at the length of her shoulder blades)—but it still looked magnificent. Her maroon eyes never ceasing to catch Kagome's envy. She wore a dark pair of denim jeans that just barely showed off her curves (showing Kagome's failed attempt to get her friend to wear some good fitting clothing for the guys). Thankfully, her top was not baggy but a tight fitting black cami; but being Sango, she had a light grey spring jacket over it—just enough to cover her bare shoulders.

"You waited for me?" Kagome mocked, bringing a hand to rest over her heart.

"Anything for you, my princess," Sango played along and bowed before her friend. They both broke into giggles, which quickly subsided so they could make their way to Kagome's locker.

After dropping off Kagome's stuff in her locker, the girls headed past the cafeteria and straight into the circular courtyard centered in the school. The cafeteria was donned a place for geeks to eat; and while going off campus was considered a 'cool' thing to do, the Flawless were not up to leaving school everyday just to come back after lunch was over. So that left the courtyard. Ever since the Flawless claimed the spot, it became the 'coolest' place to be for lunch. Along with the Flawless came the Populars and their friends; thus explaining why Sango ate there with them.

Dead center of the courtyard was a circular concrete platform; it sometimes reminded Kagome of a throne room when everyone's attention was directed to the group situated on the platform: the Flawless. The platform was about 15 feet in diameter, but no table or chairs were placed atop it. Since the students—Flawless and Populars—didn't want to sit on the concrete ground to eat, they sat themselves on the steps surrounding the platform. It was a case of six steps that completely encircled the entire platform, so there were plenty of steps to sit upon.

Kagome and Sango expertly weaved their way through the throngs of people occupying the courtyard today, intent on reaching their destination unhindered. Sango had wisely kept her mouth shut about the announcements earlier that day, but she was about to burst. Thankfully, an all too familiar voice echoed throughout the crowd, instantly achieving its goal to create a ripple through the mess of students to allow the two girls a straight path to the concrete platform.

"Ah! The Princess has arrived!"

The kids didn't even have to be told to make way for the girls; upon hearing those words, everyone stopped their chatter and looked about for the new arrival. Once they were spotted, people stepped out of their way, making a perfect isle for them to travel up to reach the other Flawless. Kagome paid no heed to the eyes set on her from her peers, she was used to it by now. She just held her head up high, and strutted her way down the isle. The gaps of the path she recently traveled upon were beginning to fill with mobs of students, murmuring chatter began to refill the silent air, but she did not mind: as long as there was an open path for her, she couldn't care less about the people around her.

"Kagi, darling, how are you?" That would be Miroku's charming voice, floating towards her ever so slowly.

"_Fabulous_," she mocked. "You remember Sango, don't you?" She turned to Sango.

"Ah, Sango, my dear." By that time, we were already at the base of the steps and Miroku had pecked Kagome's cheek in greeting. Now, he turned to face Sango, practically running up to her so he could cup her hands in his (which was a bit difficult, for she was holding the bag with their lunch in it).

Miroku and Sango had met on occasion, but it never really ended well. Miroku, being the pervert he is, would, in one way or another, end up placing his hand somewhere 'inappropriate' on her body—leading to him receiving a nice fresh slap mark on his cheek. Hey, he had it coming!

So, it seemed that he had a crush on Sango. But that couldn't be: first off, he is Miroku, the perverted monk who is attracted to any girl with a nice ass; second, he is a Flawless, and Flawless don't have 'crushes,' they just don't. But, nonetheless, he still flirted with her whenever he got the chance.

As much as Kagome wanted to, she could not continue to watch her two friends' interaction, because two muscled arms encircled her waist from behind, earning a squeak from the princess.

"Hey Babe," Inuyasha's rough voice husked in her ear. She could feel his hot breath cascading down her neck, sending a shiver to run down her spine—she always did have weak spot on her neck (which any guy would be lucky to know about). It drove her crazy, but she resisted any urges she had at the moment.

"Hi Sweetie," she whispered seductively back to him. "Are you tryin' to taste me or something? Do I smell good to you?" This time, her voice was filled with a twinge of annoyance. Or maybe it was arrogance.

She bit back a whimper of disappointment when he promptly released his hold on her. She twirled around to search Inuyasha's face for some sign of emotion: regret for letting her go; embarrassment from what she said; shame for holding her like that; anything! But she didn't find anything—she found nothing. What she didn't know was that Inuyasha was much like her: very good at concealing his true emotions, as well as his true self.

Sango accidentally interrupted the staring contest between the two Flawless. "Hey Kagi, you think we could eat now?" It was a very innocent question, no harm intended. But that didn't keep people from taking it the wrong way.

Kagome was fuming inside. But then her naturally calm nature swept over her, allowing her to realize that Sango did nothing wrong. Kami, being popular is really marring up her emotions. She strained on a sweet smile, and without turning to her friend she told her: "Of course, Sango. I'm starved." And with that, she turned on her heel and plopped down on the stairs a few yards away from the guys.

"Okay…" Sango blew out a breath, trying to ignore whatever was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. She joined her short-tempered friend on the steps, handing out the food to the respected owner.

They ate in silence for a while; but Kagome couldn't stand it, she never could. "So Sango," she inquired towards her friend, "what's goin' on with you and Roku?"

Kagome had temporarily forgotten how upset Sango gets around the subject of Miroku—she's about to get a reminder. But Sango hadn't gotten one syllable past her lips before some called out to her, stealing her attention from Kagome.

A boy with short black hair was approaching them—or, more like Sango. He seemed to be purposefully ignoring Kagome while his tantalizing red eyes stayed locked on Sango. That little detail seemed to go unnoticed by everyone except Kagome and Miroku (who was watching from afar). Unknown to them, Inuyasha was watching this boy waltz towards the girls; he was ready to attack him if he dared to lay a finger on either of them—especially Kagome. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one who picked up on the fact that this guy was not human—he was half dragon. Same as Inuyasha, Miroku was bubbling inside that this guy was staring at Sango like that.

To Kagome's astonishment, Sango seemed to recognize this boy and invited him over to sit with them. Just to add to her frustration, this was yet another student Kagome did not know. How many new kids did they have this year?

The Flawless princess totally missed the exchange of names between the two; instead, she was reveling on why he was so intent on ignoring her. She took this time to study him more closely. He wore baggy blue jeans (very common, ne?) with an equally baggy navy t-shirt. His shoes were white Nikes—not saying much about him. He had large biceps that peeked out from his short sleeves, showing his tan skin. He looked to be toned, but not ripped; but you couldn't tell much from his clothes. He looked more like a buff football player. In some ways, he looked like an all out jock. If he were new, he would most likely become a Popular _very_ soon.

She noticed a long scar riding up his left arm, but decided not to say anything. It was then that something glinted in the sunlight, catching Kagome's eye. Around his neck, hung a cross, decorated with emeralds. She was becoming mesmerized in its continuous glinting, but a voice stabbed through the thick silence in her ears.

Kagome turned her head to find Sango staring intently at her. "Huh? What was that?" she asked quite stupidly.

"Kagi," Sango shook her head at her friend. She then turned to the boy next to her, "this is Nick Warron," she pointed to the black haired guy, "he is new here. Nick, this is Kagome," she directed his eyes to Kagome for the first time since he arrived.

"Hello Hun," Kagome smiled brightly at him, but she had to force a tint of desire in her voice—she had to keep up her reputation as the Flawless princess.

Nick visibly cringed at her words. Probably the 'Hun' thing; wouldn't be the first time that day. The next thing she did was not something she was familiar with: he threw a disgusted look at her. What the _hell_ did she do?!

Sango didn't seem to notice this transaction—or she just decided to ignore it—because she went on with her short introduction. "Kagome and I are really good friends. You've probably already heard about her. Oh yeah! And she was also on the announcements today. You probably saw her on there. Anyway, she is basically _the_ most popular girl in the school!" Kagome smiled smugly at this comment. "She is the lead of the Flawless. You've probably heard of them too. They rule the school, basically. But they're not all—"

"Why should people like _them _rule this school?" Nick oh so rudely interrupted Sango's ramble with his own snide comment. He practically spat the word 'them.' What's his problem, anyway?

It was then that Inuyasha and Miroku decided to make their entrance to the conversation, followed by a few other buff looking guys—most likely some Flawless and Populars for back up. "You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha seethed as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist (she had stood up during the conversation). She did not struggle against his hold, but instead brought up her arm that was between them and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not looking for a fight," Nick scoffed.

"Then why are you still here?" Inuyasha inquired, sizing the half-dragon up and down.

Kagome made no attempt to stop Inuyasha from fulfilling his threat, which got Sango all pissed. Why wasn't her friend helping? Sango had had enough. She turned on her heel and grabbed hold of Nick's hand. "Let's go," she ordered him before walking through the crowd of people that had gathered in the courtyard.

"Sango!" Miroku called out desperately: he didn't want her to leave, especially with _that_ guy.

"Let her go," Inuyasha sad stoically. He spun back around to head back to where they were sitting earlier, Kagome still under his arm, not protesting to the change in direction.

When her thoughts were finally sorted out, Kagome realized that she had not even _tried_ to stop her friend from walking away. No doubt that Sango would be pissed about that later. Kagome was even pissed at herself! But when she dwelled on the thought more, she understood that she unconsciously was keeping up her charade of 'Flawless Princess'. Maybe it was all for the better she ignored her friend at that moment. Then why did she feel like shit right now?

And what was up with that Nick guy? Why did he instantly hate her for no reason? He didn't even know her! He was just going around, assuming things about people at first glance. But isn't that what Kagome did every day?

…………………………

**Wow, thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! I was stuck on this chap for a while, but I got over it. I don't know when I will update next, I need to get back to "Denial of the Heart" I have really been neglecting it! And I am thinking about doing a one-shot song fic, "Sorrow", look out for it! Any ideas for this story?**

**AND CHECK OUT THE FULL SUMMARY ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Luv Ya,**

**Muah! **


	8. Playful Disruptions 1

**Playful Disruptions 1**

Throughout the rest of lunch, Kagome had fought to keep her thoughts away from a certain pissed taijiya. Somehow, she stayed distracted long enough to loosen up a bit. Inuyasha seemed to pay no mind to her obvious fear of her friend, he practically ignored her all together: not asking her if she was all right or anything. He just talked to her from a group conversation with other Flawless and various Populars. She didn't mind that so much, she was used to it. But a part of her wanted him to care about her. But who said he didn't care? Now she's just going off making assumptions!

"Kagi, what's your third?"

The Flawless shook her head and willed her eyes to focus on the boy that was questioning her. She found that it was Koji Mizuhashi. Koji was also a Flawless, but he was closer to Kagome than most of the others. Somehow, their relationship grew to that of a brother-sister relationship. He was just as protective of her as the older brother she never had; and she loved him dearly for his friendship.

At the moment, she was innocently sitting in his lap, one of his arms propping her up from around her waist. He was wedged a step or two down from the top of the circular platform in the courtyard, while leaning back on his right elbow. All she had to do was turn her head 90 degrees to her right and she would be facing him—and that's exactly what she did.

Koji really wasn't a bad looking guy, she was actually attracted to him when they first met—but she was attracted to a lot of guys—but now they had a different relationship. She wasn't physically attracted to him anymore, but she wouldn't say that he wasn't cute. The jell spiking his short black hair was not helping, for the hair was limply falling to the sides (maybe he needed a hair cut?). His hazel eyes were turning greener by the day, once a rich brown color. Surprisingly enough, his eye color would change from the mood he was in—not with _every_ _single_ mood, but with a select few. For instance, when he was in a calm, nice, or worried mood, they would be submerged in a dark to light green. But when he was outright furious—for whatever reason—his eyes would simmer into a raging brown, almost black, hue. It was quite fascinating really.

Just because he was a human didn't mean that he couldn't have major mood swings (cough, cough). Actually, most of his mood swings came from protecting his best friends—or 'sister'. He was only about eight months older than Kagome, but he took on the role of over-protective older brother quite quickly. Especially when it came to guys. He would go all out on any guy, that he didn't necessarily like, hanging around her too much. Of course, all of the Flawless and Populars (guys) were protective of her—along with the other Flawless girls—but not like Koji. Koji has not only threatened, but actually beat up a few of the guys that she complained about (and some she didn't complain about). Basically everyone in the school knew of their friendly relationship, so they didn't suspect that anything more was going on.

She dumbly stared at him a moment before realizing that he had asked a question and she was still staring at him. She shook her head again before resting her gaze back on him. "What?" her voice was the definition of dumb innocence, but with a cute baby-voice undertone.

He just threw his head back and laughed at her before repeating himself: "I said: what's your third?" Sometime during his question, he had brought the hand from the arm around her waist to comb through her raven ringlets.

She leaned into his soothing touch before answering him. "Umm, I think I have a spare third." In all reality, she had completely forgotten her schedule during her hectic lunch; but she was pretty sure she had a spare third. Yeah, that was it.

"Hmm," he hummed. "Anyone else?" he called out to the rest of the group around them—the ones that Kagome had failed to notice.

A few random calls of classes, and a few had third free. The one that caught her attention was Inuyasha: he had a spare third as well. This'll be fun!

"Hey, Yasha has a spare third, too." Koji told her, bouncing his knee to make sure she was listening to him. Her body bobbed with his knee, just to settle down again.

Kagome's eyes were closed in bliss from Koji's ministrations, but she heard him clearly. "Kagi, I gotta go to science. I'll see ya later, kay?"

She put on a mock pout to replace the whimper she held when she heard he was leaving her. He just laughed at her, and then lifted her off of his lap so he could be on his way. "I'll see you later," he laughed out at her.

"Promise?" she whined.

"Promise." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. But he had some last parting words, "and Yasha," he called over to the hanyou. When Inuyasha turned to look at Koji, he continued, "watch Kagi for me." It was more of an order than anything.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, then back at Koji. "Of course, man."

The answer didn't seem to be enough for Koji. "Protect her from any guy that approaches her. Got that?" This time, he was a little firmer with his words.

"Koji," the hanyou sighed, "do you really think I would let anyone touch my Kagi?" He shook his silver-haired head, mocking hurt.

Koji just gave him a stern glare that said, 'I know what you're up to.' He spoke to him again, never breaking their eye contact, "Yasha, don't you dare lay a hand on her. Ya hear me? No one, not even you, can touch her. Understood?" And with that warning, he walked away. She probably wouldn't even see him again until tomorrow—they both knew that; they were just humoring each other.

"So," Kagome looked up to catch Inuyasha's gaze, "what are we doin' today?" It was a simple enough question; if Koji told Inuyasha to watch over her, then, chances are, that she would have to spend her three third with him.

He looked her up and down for a minute, as if analyzing her and his choices. Then he spoke, not looking her in the eyes, "I have a few ideas…"

…………………………

Ah, yes! This 'infamous' plan of his was not so brilliant after all! They were to go and mess around outside of classes—mostly their friends' classes—and distract everyone they could, having a few laughs of their own along the way.

Sure, it sounded better in his head than it did out loud…

Perhaps there was something he was holding back on. Something that he really wanted to do, but just didn't have the balls to tell her. Nah! If anyone has balls, it's Inuyasha!

So there they were, walking through the barren halls…together…alone. Of course, if any kid saw them, there would definitely be some rumors flying around tomorrow. And it was for that reason that Kagome kept her distance from his side—a little more that she hoped to.

"So," Kagome left a big dramatic pause; Inuyasha watching her movements now from the corner of his eye, both of them still wandering down the halls. "What are we supposed to do for the next hour?" Her head turned to look into the hanyou's face, waiting for his answer.

After a deliberate delay, he just shrugged his shoulders at her. "I dunno. It's more like 40 minutes now…" he trailed off. Must have had nothing to say.

"Yeah, whatever," Kagome scoffed.

"Who was that guy that came up to you and Sango at lunch? The one that she walked off with?" The question was completely out of the blue, and Kagome was slightly taken back by it. That was a quick change in subject! And why would he want to know anyways?

This trail of thought caused the Flawless princess to stop walking and stand in the middle of the hallway, staring off with a distant look in her soft chocolate eyes. Her sudden halt in movement startled Inuyasha—who had thought she was still right next to him. When he noticed she was no longer by his side, he did a double take behind him to find her. When he saw her standing there, staring at nothing, he jogged back towards her.

"Kagi? You okay?" He was waving a clawed hand in front of her face now, attempting to gain her hazy attention.

"Why do you care?" she snapped at him. It wasn't intended; she didn't mean to sound rude. But not only was that _supposed_ to be her 'Flawless' attitude, but also she could not take it back now. So, on instinct, she decided to play out the mood: she crossed her arms across her chest, stuck one foot out in front of the other while leaning her weight to one side, and setting a fierce glare at the hanyou before her.

Once she realized what she was doing—being a bitch for no reason—she wanted to apologize; but Inuyasha had already assumed that this was her true mood.

"You know what? Fine! I'll just leave you here to let some guy take advantage of you! Is that what you want?"

She knew he was yelling at her, she could hear his voice clearly, she could even hear every single word he said to her. But she could not comprehend their meaning, for she was struggling with herself to find a way to apologize to him for being snappy. Once his words hung in her mind, she was slapped across the face with the reality of what he had just said to her. She turned to find him stalking away from her. He was really angry. He really was going to leave her for some guy to find her. He really did mean what he said. Didn't he?

Her first instinct would be to curl up and cry, shake like a leaf and wait for what was to come. But her superior attitude got the better of her. Unwanted images clouded her vision as long forgotten voices drowned her ears. She shoved her first few emotions aside: fear, pain, sorrow, and regret. Then embracing her next emotions: anger, hatred, blame, and the unexplainable need for revenge.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but she would not cry, not again. She would not cry for _him_. Her tears had already been shed and she would not waste anymore on _him_. Her rage overtook her, burying her sorrow in the depths of her soul, only to be dug up later; but there was no time to think about the later, no time to think about the consequences of her actions. Instead, she welcomed the fire into her body, allowing the flame to ignite her senses; thus leading her to blow up.

"INUYASHA!" She used his full name. It was said before: they only called each other by their full names if it was important. And it was. Inuyasha had left Kagome to face a world of pain from one comment of his—a world only _she_ knew. He deserved the words coming for him. He deserved to feel every bit of pain that she did. But why? Because he said some meaningless words to her? To her, they were not meaningless. But he didn't know any better. He didn't know how she would react to his empty threat. So was it really his fault? Did he really deserve the blame?

No. No he didn't deserve it.

Did Kagome take the time to think this over? No. Of course not.

She is not one to think before she speaks—as is Inuyasha. But neither chooses to realize this quality they share. If they did, maybe—just _maybe_—they could get along. They could not take personal offense to every word spoken about them. They could learn to forget their petty arguments and move on. But they are just High Schoolers. They are not meant to know of these ways—not yet, at least. They are supposed to learn from their mistakes. And this was a mistake both Kagome _and_ Inuyasha would learn from. Just give it time to play out.

…………………………

How the Hell they got over it so quickly, we will never know.

Even the two who experienced it aren't sure how it happened. One minute Inuyasha was stalking away from her, and then Kagome caught up to him and began yelling—he yelled back—they got into a mini argument, and then it ended. They were both walking again, side-by-side, just like nothing happened. And it was better that way. But the silence between them was teetering on the edge of awkward and pleasant.

Kagome had told herself that she would give him the cold shoulder, just to punish him for his earlier actions. But did she go through with that? Nah. How can you stay angry with a hott guy that just happens to rule the school alongside you? It's simple: you can't.

They were walking along side, very bored yet comfortable as they wandered aimlessly, when Kagome recognized someone through the numerous windows leading into classrooms. It was Suzuki. Dammit! That bitch could ruin this perfect day!

The head cheerleader sat there, poised gracefully in her seat. Just because she was a leopard demon didn't mean she _looked_ like one. Long, red hair shone in the poor lighting of the room, pin strait with not one hair out of place. Burgundy eyes glinted with pride—the perfect hue between red, purple, and pink. Shimmering brown eye shadow complemented her eyes while black eyeliner defined them. Black mascara sculpted her eyelashes to impossible lengths and volumes.

In short, she looked perfect—she looked _flawless_. Then again, she should, that's what is expected of her.

But it's fake; it's all _fake_! Doesn't anyone care? None of what Suzuki is—or any Flawless, for that matter—is the real her. Not her looks, her attitude, or her reputation. Of course, they all loved their reputation. They loved being popular. They loved looking great. They loved having everyone look up to them. They loved being envied. Heck! Even _Kagome_ couldn't deny her love of these things.

It didn't start out that way; it only happened after she got these things that she found that she didn't want to let them go. She used to loathe people like Suzuki—people like herself. She used to be labeled a 'nobody'; she was nowhere near popularity. And being one of those students, she followed the crowd and hated the Populars for what they had—she envied them. She hated herself for being jealous of those people, but she thought it was a better life than being one of _them_.

But she was naïve then—as was everyone else—for she believed every lie that came from their lips; every damn too perfect lie, and she believed it. It wasn't until she became one of _them_ that she realized just how fake it all was. But by that time, there was no turning back, at least not for her. So she moved along with the flow of her new found 'friends', she became a Flawless. She became a perfect little Barbie doll like those she once loathed, lying the whole way there. Everything was a trick—an illusion—and she was a fake. And she watched in awe at how stupid everyone around her was, how stupid they were for buying this charade of hers (and the other Populars). Was she like this too? Was she this dense—this _gullible_?

But things were worse for Kagome: her lies were more complicated than the others': her lies had double meanings. I guess you could call her a double agent of sorts. Except, she wasn't a mole pretending to work for the enemy; but her job as a Flawless was a lie, not just to the 'lower' kids, but to the Flawless as well. In a way, she was double crossing them.

Think of it this way: there were three different sides: the naïve students, being lied to; the Flawless, fooling the naïve; and the last one was Kagome herself—she was her own side. Kagome's loyalty to her own side was hidden, for she pretended to be a Flawless, of whom pretended to be perfect in front of all the other students. Kagome was lying and deceiving every party except her own, and no one knew but her.

This was a _very_ dangerous game of manipulation, betrayal, and deception. And Kagome played it _so_ well. In fact, she played it _too_ perfectly; so much that it scared her.

What would happen if her mask fell from her face, leaving her true self open to the world's prying eyes? She had built up this lie for so long, that if it were to crumble now, it would be the end of her—the consequences were overwhelming. Perhaps if she had revealed herself from the beginning, when the lie was still young, she would have gotten away with a warning (nothing too major); but that chance had passed _long_ ago, she had no choice but to follow the treacherous path she created for herself.

She had only been a participant in this game for a year—only _one year_! And already, she was prepared to get herself out. Everyone thought she was this preppy, bitchy, spoiled rich girl that loves popularity. In truth, she was none of those things; maybe a little spoiled, but she didn't like to brag about it. But as a Flawless, she did brag about it, she bragged about everything to make people jealous of her. And it made her sick! Sick that she had the ability to lie like that. Sick that everyone bought every lie she fed them. Sick that no one knew the real her—maybe no one cared.

No one loved the girl she was; they only loved the girl she showed them. And whose fault is that? It's hers. But she wont blame herself, oh no! Even if it is her fault that she is not _letting_ them see the real her, she will not blame herself. She will blame everyone around her—blame it on their ignorance. Blame it on the fact that they never even _tried_ to find out who she really was. But is it really their fault? No. Why would you search for something you didn't know was there? They had no reason to search for who she was, because they thought they already knew who she was—they thought the girl she showed them every day was real. If only they had realized sooner…

'If only, if only!' It's all just wishful thinking. It should be stopped. It's practically a sin. But is it? Is it against the rules to wish? To hope? To dream? Yes. It's selfish. Plain and simple. And yet, no matter how wrong it is, it cannot be helped. We are only human, after all. Well, mostly human…

Screw selfishness! Everyone is selfish! Why follow a rule that everyone else is breaking? There is no point to it. Just follow the crowd and you will be safe.

And that's all that she was doing—that's all they _all_ were doing—following the crowd, trying to fit in. It's pathetic really. But if it's good enough for _the_ Suzuki, isn't it good enough for Kagome? That's all Kagome ever did—follow Suzuki's example. Even now, when they are no longer friends, Kagome will not stop taking after the original Flawless girl. But now, girls were going to follow Kagome's example, weren't they?

"Kagi?" Inuyasha actually sounded a bit concerned; but nothing could hold back the slight hostility in his voice. He was staring at her intently now. Just a moment before, she was gaping through a window into a classroom; but now, she was off in her own little dreamland. She was thinking too much… Great. Just great! Nothing good ever comes from a girl who thinks too much—especially Kagome.

He stepped up beside her, peering through the window to find what had distracted her before she dazed off. He looked over all of the students, trying to identify someone that would have caused her to stop and stare. He noticed Suzuki several times before finally deciding that she was the center of attention.

Without spending too much time thinking it over, he turned to Kagome with a smug look on his face. "Suzi, huh?" He sounded way too cocky for his own good.

Kagome's eyes had come back into focus and watched him while he was scanning the room. Now her head was cocked slightly to the left, slight confusion sparkling in her soft brown eyes. He inaudibly sighed. She was clueless.

"Damn. What happened between you two?" He shook his head. Not really expecting an answer, he broke eye contact. Since she wasn't going to talk, he decided to continue a rant on his own musings. "I mean, what could have happened to get you two all worked up like this? You two were _inseparable_ last year! And now? Now you won't even _talk_ about her! What? Did she steal your boyfriend or something?" Right after he heard what he suggested, he almost cringed from fear of what she might do to him. Those were his own thoughts. They weren't meant to be said out loud. Stupid mouth…making him say stupid shit…stupid.

But she did not lash out—thankfully—it almost seemed like she didn't even hear him at all. That conclusion was crushed when she softly let out her reply, "Why does it matter?"

He was stunned, to say the least. But it didn't matter that he couldn't find a reply, because she kept talking. "Why does everyone care who I'm friends with? I'm not some celebrity! I don't need random people—that I don't even know—digging into my private life for their own entertainment. Yeah, we're not friends anymore. So what?" By this time, she was shaking her head, throwing her arms frantically in the air, and beginning to pace back and forth.

Talking more to herself than to Inuyasha, she continued her pointless rant, "Just because we are both popular doesn't mean that our lives can be on _display_! I mean, what does it matter to them? It's not like it interferes with _their_ lives, or anything! It's my problem; I'm gonna be the one to deal with it. Well, she needs to deal with it too, cause it's her problem too. And she needs—"

After half-heartedly listening to her argument against herself, Inuyasha decided to intervene. "Hey, hey! I get it, ok? It's none of my business. You can stop now." She instantly shut up, but not because of what he said, it was the fact that he actually _spoke_. Looking at him as if she just noticed his presence, she allowed his words to register in her mind.

A short _Ding_ from the overhead speakers scattered throughout the halls broke through the tense silence between them. Following the introduction on the speakers came a girls voice, _"Hello everyone! How are we today?"_

Some short screams of encouragement shot down the halls from various enthusiastic students. Whether because of annoyed teachers or the speakers releasing the same voice again, the shouts were short lived.

"_Well I, for one, am glad that we are all having such a good time. Now, even though our lovely morning announcers already said this, I just have to say it again: WELCOME BACK TO NARIMASU HIGH!"_

More cheering; just like earlier that morning. Except these daily announcements were broadcasted over the speakers instead of on TV. But unlike the morning announcements, these announcements could show up at any time throughout the day. They could be informing the students of random school events, or strange reminders, or even introducing new students and praising other students.

_Well I'm glad you're all excited about this year. For all of those who have forgotten me…my name is Fate Naisho! And I am your official school DJ. This is my third year at the marvelous Narimasu, and I'm still having fun!_

"_I must say, I am a little bummed that I haven't seen the amazing Kagi or Yasha all day, yet. We all got to see their little 'performance' on TV this morning, but I haven't actually _seen_ them today…"_

Laughter from the classrooms made its way to the halls, once again.

Kagome avoided eye contact with Inuyasha while fighting back a blush for the way her friend, Fate, spoke.

Now, Kagome loved Fate _dearly_, but sometimes, she was just a little…open about things. Normally, she wouldn't care about such things; but with Fate being the school DJ, things go around _fast_! Especially when spoken from Fate's mouth.

With this being High school, not everything was fact; mostly, it was all rumors. And that is a problem. Fate doesn't necessarily like hurting people with rumors, but she does spread gossip around like wildfire over her announcements. It's not always intentional, but things happen. Most of the time, she is actually just bringing it up so that she can clear up any mistakes to get the truth out their. But not all rumors get cleared up at that moment, so they are left to hang in the heads of the listening students and be mistaken for reality.

Maybe Fate wouldn't bring up the whole proposal thing between Kagome and Inuyasha…

"_So, the question on everyone's mind since this morning: what is going on between the Flawless princess and king?"_

... Or not.

"_I mean, that ring that he gave her; are the official now or something? Maybe I can get some answers later today…"_

"Ugh!" Kagome threw her hands down in frustration while spinning on her heel and stalking off down the hall, away from Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To go _kill_ Fate!" she yelled back to him without turning around.

"Oh," he muttered to himself. He watched her fade away for a bit longer before running after her. "Hey, Kagi! Wait! I have to stay with you, remember?" She still didn't slow down.

When he caught up to her, their pace slowed to a casual walk. The announcements were still going, but they were now off the subject of the Flawless leaders. Fate seemed to be rambling on about new students, or something.

"_Ah. Ladies, this one is for you. We have a new junior this year; a very hansom young man,"_

Girlish giggles bounded down the halls.

"_And let me tell you, he is FINE! Damn!"_

Kagome snorted at Fate's attitude.

"_Kaminryu, if you're listening to this, I would just like to say: Welcome to Narimasu!"_

"Kaminryu?" Kagome quietly repeated his name, trying to find a face in her clouded head.

"You know him, Kagi?" Inuyasha asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think I do. Kaminryu…Kaminryu…Oh! He was that guy, that one from first period. Fate's right—he _is_ hott!" The Flawless princess thought back to her first period with her two Flawless friends. "Yummy…" she mused out loud.

"Yummy?" he questioned.

"Huh?"

"You just said 'Yummy,'" he reminded her.

"Yeah, Yummy."

"What did you mean by it?" Maybe he was getting a little irritated at her ignorance.

Kagome didn't really want to tell him what she meant, but she couldn't dodge the question forever. So sue her because she doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of the hottest, richest, most popular guy in school.

Thankfully for her, they had reached their destination: the small recording room near the office—also known as the DJ booth. Inside was Fate, still continuing on with her announcements.

"Look! We're here." Kagome pointed to the closed door before them with fake enthusiasm.

All they had to do was go in there, say hello to Fate—while maybe saying hello to the rest of the school as well over the speakers—, and clear up any outrageous rumors that might already be out about them.

Sounds easy enough.

…………………………

**I'm not just sorry, I'm ASHAMED! I can't believe it took me this long to update. Truthfully, I had this chapter mostly done LOTS of times, but I made a promise to myself that each chapter would now be at least 10 pages. So I had 6, then 7, then 8, then I finally got inspiration to finish to 10. **

**Big thanks to **AnimeAsshy **she was the one who gave me the inspiration for finishing this chappy, along with the creator or Fate Naisho. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**

**As you can see, this is "Playful Disruptions part 1" part 2 will come much later in the story, I must wait for a certain event to happen before the part 2.**

**Next chapter is not started yet, but I have a general idea. More ideas would help.**

**Also, I have begun to write another fanfic, "No Such Thing". Go to my profile for more information, because I'm not posting it until I finish it.**

**Thanks to all reviewers! And readers!**

**Luv yall,**

**Muah!**


	9. More Competition

**When Fate speaks in this chapter, it is not in _italics_ because Kagome and Inuyasha are now in front of her when she speaks, not just hearing her over the speakers. But she is still speaking over the speakers to the other students. Just letting you all know that.**

**More Competition**

There was a pause over the speakers. Fate's voice had faded from the classrooms where students found themselves holding their breath.

The DJ regained her composure and spoke calmly into the microphone before her. "Well kids, I have a special treat for you today…"

Silence; shocked silence.

"…It seems that our famous Kagi and Yasha have just stumbled into the booth with me."

Cheering invaded the thick silence at the sound of the Flawless' names.

"Join me?" Fate motioned with her hand to some extra chairs against a wall.

"Of course," Kagome spoke first, resting her hand over her heart in mock appreciation, "we thought you would never ask."

The ice wolf demon **(don't feel like translating that to Japanese)** shook her head at her friend's antics, chestnut brown hair flying about her face while light brown highlights caught the dim light from the ceiling. The DJ's muddy, purple eyes slinked open to watch what her company would do next. After that morning's announcements, she thought anything could happen in their presence. That reminded her: she had a few questions to ask them…

Fate shook her head again at the images running through her mind and let out a small laugh to amuse the listeners. The Flawless princess stood next to the table where Fate sat while Inuyasha grabbed two chairs for them to sit in.

Fate sat still, watching them in silence a moment, her eyes darting from Kagome to Inuyasha. "Oh yeah!" She seemed to have just remembered something when she shot up from her seat and dashed over to a cabinet against the wall opposite the chairs. She flew back to the table in record time with two new microphones in her hands, just like the old fashioned one she used. Still standing up, the DJ set the microphones on the table and plugged them both in to a large "electronic box thing," as Kagome would call it.

Finally taking her seat, Fate looked up in time to see Kagome gracefully sit in her own chair—that Inuyasha just finished bringing to her—while Inuyasha waited till she was seated before getting comfortable in his own seat next to hers.

The DJ watched the two with something akin to amusement when Kagome's voice broke through her haze. "So Fate, how's the DJ-ing?"

If there wasn't a microphone before her, Fate was sure she would have cracked out laughing. It was a pretty pathetic attempt to start a conversation, but she knew what her friend was trying to do; that's all that mattered, right? "Well Kagi, it's nice to see you too," she joked.

"Jeeze, are you _trying_ to make me look bad?" The princess schooled an appalled expression.

"I love you too, doll!" Fate dramatically blew a kiss across the table in her friend's direction, making sure to make a noise to let the audience know what she was doing.

Kagome made a show of 'catching' the kiss in her hand, mouth gaping in playful victory. Fate made the decision to get back to her radio show and give her guests a proper introduction. "Everyone, I would like to present to you, the famous, amazing, talented, and popular Kagi and Yasha!" Her enthusiasm seemed to flow through the speakers to the students, because they seemed eager to hear from the Flawless'.

"Ello, peoples," Kagome spoke into her microphone, pointedly looking to her companion to silently tell him it was his turn to speak.

"Hey kids, what's up? This is Yasha here, and that was Kagi." Even though no one outside of the room could see him, Inuyasha made a point to gesture in Kagome's general direction at the last part of his statement.

"Sorry Yasha, but I must interrupt." There was no uncertainty in Fate's voice as she spoke towards the Flawless. "As I suspect you two were listening to the rest of my announcements before your arrival, I have a few questions I need to ask." She paused, and, though it was not important, waited for a nod from the both of them for her to continue. "So I, like everyone else in this entire school, saw those…_ interesting_ events from this mornings announcements between the two of you. Care to explain them?"

"_Interesting_?" Inuyasha inquired. "What was so 'interesting' about them?"

"Oh, come on! Don't play dumb with me, Yasha."

"Are you calling me dumb?" It was a playful question, not menacing in the least.

This time, Fate didn't have the time to send a retort for Kagome had slapped him on the arm first. "Stop it, Yasha! Be nice," she scolded him lightly, smiling the whole time. "What would you like to know, Fate?" She directed her complete attention back to the girl across the table from them.

"Let's see…" She tapped her chin with her forefinger to pose like she was giving it some serious thought. "How about we start with the ring. What was up with that?"

Since Kagome couldn't really answer that—for she didn't really know the answer herself—she stared expectantly at the hanyou beside her, Fate following suit.

"Well, it's just a ring?" Wrong answer.

"So you're going out? Like, officially now?" Fate was way too excited about this for her own good, especially if she wanted to keep her head.

"No, we're not going out," he answered bluntly.

Was it wrong for Kagome to feel hurt by that answer?

With all of the truth behind it, does it even matter?

"Yeah, we're just friends. We just haven't seen each other in awhile. It was almost like a… 'long time, no see' gift."

Where did those words come from?

And why was their no emotion in her voice?

Was she trying to hurt him the same way he hurt her?

Wait. When did he _actually _hurt her?

Too confusing!

"Oh, I see…" Was it just her, or did Fate sound disappointed by this news?

This silence was getting rather annoying…

Fate finally found another question. "So, Kagi, I hear you're starting a dance team for the school?"

Thankful for the minor distraction, Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, Tryouts next week. I'm the captain, of course." Prideful humor didn't win everyone over, but it worked quite well with this little group.

"So are you gonna dance _and_ sing?" Fate's question caught them both off guard.

"Huh?" was her intelligent answer. "Singing?"

More laughing before her answer. "Yeah, dancing for the dance team and singing for the Battle of the Bands," she answered like it was common sense.

But at the mention of a 'Battle of the Bands' Kagome was intrigued and thrown for a loop all at once. "Battle of the Bands?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you guys haven't heard yet?" Fate sobered up pretty fast at the serious looks on their faces, not wanting to tarnish their reputations and have them blame her for it. So there was some explaining to do. "Oh yeah, I guess I was supposed to announce it today anyway.

"Okay, so I was just informed today that the school board has decided to hold a Battle of the Bands this year for some 'friendly' competition. Anyway, anyone can tryout for it—bands or solo singers—and, depending on how popular it is with the students, would last the whole school year.

"We don't have all the fine details yet, but we are almost positive that this is happening. So look forward to it, people!" The speech ended up being more directed to the students listening than to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"When are tryouts?" Inuyasha questioned, curious.

"Ah, tryouts will be lasting throughout the next two weeks. The first performances, I believe, will be in maybe a month.

"We should have more information by tomorrow. So watch out for me or Kagi and Yasha might talk about it on the MA's tomorrow." (MAmorning announcements).

"Are you trying out?" Kagome asked Fate, a grin spread across her face.

"No way! Are you kidding? I can't sing for shit! But you should tryout, Kagi."

"Me?!" she yelled out incredulously.

"Yes, you! I know you can sing. Don't try to hide it, girl! You should definitely tryout." Fate looked determined.

Shit. Not good.

No arguing there; at least, not now. No use in fighting a compliment in front of the whole student body—even if they couldn't _see_ her at the moment.

"I'll _think_ about it…" She didn't want to be on this subject anymore. What to talk about? What to talk about? "Fate, I have a question for you, since you _are_ the all-knowing DJ here." Yes, it was a pretty lame start, but it would work.

"Shoot." Fate encouraged her to continue, folding her arms in front of her on the table and leaning towards the Flawless princess.

"Exactly how many new kids _are_ there this year? Because I, for one, have seen _way_ too many new faces—it's starting to scare me! Is Narimasu becoming like a refugee camp now?" The sarcasm was thick, but nicely coated with a girly-gossip tone.

The DJ laughed out loud for a second before answering. "I don't know the numbers here, but I heard we have quite a few. Like Kaminryu—the one I talked of early—have you met him by chance?"

"Actually, I have met him. And if I may agree with you, he is _fine_! Damn!" The girls continued to laugh like giggling schoolgirls, temporarily forgetting the company they were in. "Shout-out?" Kagome questioned simply, knowing that Fate understood what she was asking permission for.

Fate shook her head 'yes' as the princess leaned in towards her microphone. "Kaminryu," she started in a sultry voice, one that should only be used by a woman trying to seduce a guy; and with that kind of voice coming from someone like Kagome, that guy had no chance! "If you're listening, I just wanted to reassure you that the offer I made early is still on the table. Think about it…" She ended it with a wink that only her current company could see.

So much for not being known as a slut this year!

Do you _know_ how dirty that probably sounds to anyone listening besides herself and Kaminryu? Then again, if they knew that the only offer she made to him was to show him around the school, nobody would be interested—she would be just another boring person—she had to keep looking mysterious so that her peers wouldn't disown her as some 'normal' girl.

Fate cracked up laughing again but was interrupted when Inuyasha had decided that he had had enough of the girls ignoring his presence. A low, inhuman, growl rumbled through the room that Kagome managed to miss. But Fate caught it, and seemed to think that it was the time for some taunting.

"Not together, ne?" she questioned the hanyou; one of her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"I have my own shout-out," Inuyasha continued before Kagome could catch on to what had just happened. "ANY guy who dares to _touch_ one of our girls will be dead on the spot! Got that?" He was menacingly jabbing his finger in the air as if he were talking to someone right before him.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that he had said 'one of _our_ _girls_,' meaning any of the Flawless, and some Populars that they were fond of—not just her. 'They' meaning the Flawless guys and the Popular guys.

But she also couldn't help but feel flattered. Although he sent it out as a warning about any of the girls, her flirting with another guy instigated it.

Another notch goes up on her Ego-meter.

Oh yeah, that will be happening A LOT this year!

"…That's not very nice of you, Yasha," Fate chastised playfully.

"Keh!" Followed by the unforgettable, indignant crossing of his arms.

Some more giggling on the girls' parts fell short of the hanyou's breaking point. If they had just held on to their amusement a _little_ longer…

"So yeah…"

Did you really think a Flawless would ever be heard saying such an _intelligent_ phrase?

Didn't think so.

After Fate's attempt to ease the tense atmosphere, only more awkward silence followed.

How did this girl get to be the school DJ, again?

"So, what do the Flawless have planned for Narimasu this year?"

Ah, that must be the reason! Quick thinking.

"What ever do you mean?" Kagome made a point to exaggerate the clueless innocence she faked.

"Ah, come on, Kagi! You know what I mean. What's the _amazing_ plan the Flawless are going through with this year? Egging a car? Terrorizing the freshman? Pranking poor students? Ganging up on your enemies? Or maybe, breaking into the school?" The last guess had a very suggestive tone to it; the wink she sent them across the table didn't help matters either.

Apparently everyone expected some huge scandalizing 'plan' from the Flawless ever year—like some sort of project they work on together. The last year they had gotten two Populars (one girl, one boy) and chose two students from a 'lower' level for the Populars to seduce, date, and eventually break their hearts. Extra points if the Popular bedded their 'charge'.

Cruel? Yes.

Barbaric? Of course.

Sadistic? Most definitely.

But did that stop them from doing it? No.

They aren't heartless bastards—well, most are, but that's beside the point.

Some of them—well, maybe it was just Kagome—didn't enjoy it. Sure, she laughed with them, gossiped with them, and followed them throughout the whole project. She did not support them though; of course, no one knew of her opinions on the matter because no one thought to ask her. Strangely enough, that worked in her favor. If her clique knew of her perspective, they would disown her for sure. She could not have that.

She confided in a few of her more _loyal _friends (like Sango), but that information never got around to the Flawless or Populars. Thank Kami!

But _this _year? What would they do _this _year? That was a very good question; one that Kagome didn't know the answer to—but she sure as hell would find out!

Hopefully it wouldn't be as horrendous as last year.

"I cannot disclose that information at the moment." Inuyasha's voice was so cold and serious that if it weren't for the playful glint in his amber orbs, both girls would have cowered back in fear.

Fate turned her curious eyes to Kagome, prying for an answer out of her.

Kagome, not wanting to seem out-of-the-loop, just smiled and spoke in a flat tone, "No comment."

Kami, did she love saying that phrase! It had something to do with feeling like a celebrity under the spotlight, swarmed by the paparazzi, all eager to know every detail of the person's life. That would make anyone feel special!

"Ah! You guys are no fun!" Fate lightly slammed her fist on the table, wearing a goofy grin the whole time.

The mid-day announcements only lasted another five minutes before a school secretary came and told them to wrap it up—the school had enough stalling for one day. Bidding their last farewells to all the listeners, the DJ and her two guests ended the announcements and exited the DJ booth.

"You know, you guys can tell me all that 'top secret' shit now—no one else is listening." Fate continued her attempt of finding out all gossip worthy information from the Flawless while locking the door to the DJ-ing room. Nope, they didn't want any pranksters breaking in there like freshman year (two years ago).

"Like what?" Kagome questioned, staring idly down at her manicured nails.

"Like your guys' prank for this year," the DJ suggested.

"Fate, it's only the first day of school. I haven't even _seen_ all of the Flawless, let alone _talk _to them. There is no way we could have discussed a plan." Kagome was straightforward with her answer—it was the truth.

Before Fate could voice her doubts—or ask another obnoxious question she wants answered—Inuyasha cut in, "Well Fate, as much as we would love to stay and chat, we really must be on our way now. Third is almost over." With that rushed excuse to leave, the hanyou grabbed Kagome's limp hand and drag her away.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" It was as if Fate never heard the reason for their leave.

"We're gonna go make-out!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder, completely serious. Or at least, that's what any innocent onlooker would suspect; anyone who knew him well enough might get a different conclusion.

Either Kagome was unusually naïve at the moment, or she was too wrapped up in being ushered away from her friend to think clearly—she actually believed he was dead serious. Surprisingly enough, that thought didn't seem to scare her as much as she thought it would. Not that she was anticipating it, but she wasn't dreading it either.

She finally realized what position she was in at the moment. What would her peers think if they saw her like this now?

Wait! Is that a student over there? And another one? Another?

Dammit! She must put a stop to this ridiculous behavior, now!

Yanking her hand from the hanyou's grasp, she paused to brush off her skirt and held her head up high as if she was _not_ just being dragged down the halls like a shocked puppy.

She strutted towards the halted Inuyasha, stopping beside him to whisper harshly in his ear without actually turning to face him. "You do _not_ just drag me around like a piece of useless baggage." She gave him a warning through clenched teeth—her words wrapped in venom—before stalking off down the hall ahead of him.

Nope. No one saw anything.

…………………………

**some info on their school for ya,**

**High School Information**

**Name: Narimasu High School**

**Grades: 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th**

**Colors: White & Gold (yellow)**

**Schedule**

**Period 1 9:30-10:30 **

**Period 2 10:40-11:40**

**Lunch 11:40-12:50**

**Period 3 12:50-1:50**

**Period 4 2:00-3:00**

**Anything that concerns classes will most likely be explained during the story if the need arises.**

**Social Chain:**

**Flawless**

**Populars**

'**Lower Classes' include everyone else**

**main school sports are football and basketball**

**I will go into school holidays later on in the story**

**If I missed any information, please tell me so I can include it to my next update; or if there is just any extra info that u were curious about**

…

**Ok, as this chapter informed you, for this _special_ year at Narimasu, there will be a 'Battle of the Bands' held throughout the whole year. Here's some random info on it:**

**Who? **

**Any student can join (as band or single)**

**When?**

'**Battle' lasts throughout the WHOLE year**

**Where?**

**All performances, auditions, and meetings etc will be held at the school**

**Why?**

**Bands/Singers will be judged by students (maybe a few guest judges?) a winner will be chosen at the end of the year; for now, the only reward is knowing you won (original, ne? lol) maybe some sponsors will come in later for record deals…maybe…**

**Random:**

**All songs sung/played must be original (or have permission from owner)**

**No sabotage**

**No one can be taken out of the challenge (unless a rule is broken)**

**Performances will be before entire school**

**Performances will be at random intervals (from weeks to months apart)**

**Some themes for certain performances may be chosen for you**

**If you are in the competition, you do not get a say in who wins**

**Extra performances are granted upon request**

**CD's of each individual singer/band will be made and sold**

**Performances will be videotaped**

**One video will be made of ALL performances and sold**

**If ANYONE WHO HAS MADE A CHARACTER FOR THIS STORY wants their character to be in this 'Battle' please let me know. Tell me all details as well, including members, name, colors? symbol?, and type of music they play.**

**I would prefer it if you had the bands play music that is already out there in the world, that way I can listen to them and get a feel for it. But if you like, you can give me some songs you made. But keep in mind; I will not go into detail on most of the bands besides Kagome and Inuyasha (and a few others that might be of importance). I might mention the song they played, but not the lyrics.**

**I do need one band/singer to play a certain song, I can't think of it at the moment but maybe you can give me something. It needs to be a song that is kinda depressing that gives the effect of "You can sing anything in a song, and no one will even notice the meaning to your lyrics. You could tell everyone you were gonna kill yourself and they wouldn't even notice…" Do you know what I mean? That's an important twist in my story**

…

**Any questions on anything, just ask!**

**And sorry it took so long to get out, trust me my spring break has been hell. But I wont shove my problems on you…**

**Any ideas for the next chapter? **

**I'm gonna go into detail on her 4th period and I want some Flawless in there. So should Inuyasha be in there?**

**Suzuki?**

**Miroku?**

**Sango?**

**I need someone fun!**

**Luv ya,**

**Muah!**


	10. Sing Something

**I'd like to apologize for not thanking my reviewers lately. Normally I would answer questions from reviews directly, so I didn't need to answer them here. **

Burakku's Shadow**: yes, it was my intent to make her overly spoiled.**

**No, she wasn't so "depressed" that she had to listen to that. It wasn't the meaning of the lyrics she loved about it (that was just a convenience) she also liked the tune and singer. That's why she was listening to it (and just reading further into the meaning of the lyrics on her own time). And I'm sorry u hated the crowd parting thing, but thanks for your bluntness, and I would like to say they didn't necessarily "part" for them, they just moved out of their way, sorta…**

**Fate's name is pronounced 'Fay-t' as far as I know (I did not make the character)**

**And I hope u can give me some other way to contact u directly without waiting to put out a chapter to talk to u (maybe email?)**

**I did not like how I ended the last chapter, but here I am!**

**I have decided to COMPLETELY change Kagome and Sango's friendship. They are still friends (basically best friends) just lots different! I am basing their friendship off of one of my own, so please don't tell me that it is stupid or unrealistic, cuz it is based on reality! So u might have to dismiss the earlier chapters with Sango, at least the whole lunch scene was off basis (the online chat thingy was all good).**

**IMPORTANT: the rest of this story will be written from Kagome's POV starting this chapter. If u do not like it, please tell me, I will change it.**

**Sing Something**

For me, fourth period was going pretty well. No Suzuki, just Haruna, Suzuki's personal assistant, but that wasn't so bad—not yet, at least. And besides, I had Minna for backup. Of course, I would rather have the more stable Hitomi with me, but beggars can't be choosers, or so I'm told. Sango might be nice…but I'm still mad at her. She didn't have to be such a _cold_ _bitch_ to me! So it's good she's not sharing this class with me.

The only reason I am in Drama is because it is supposed to be a 'bird class'—such an easy class that you just fly right threw it with no trouble at all. Hopefully that's true. Well, I'll find out soon enough.

Currently, the entire class of 31 students were sitting in the middle of the carpeted floor situated in a circle. This position briefly reminded me of preschool. _Creepy_… So, we were supposedly in this position to do warm-ups—Who does warm-ups in Drama? I mean, seriously. You get your scripts, put on a play, and get it over with! What do we need _warm-ups _for? It's not like I'm going to be acting in the play, anyway.

Yeah, I know—Why did you sign up for Drama if you weren't going to act? It's not that I don't think I wouldn't be good at acting—I do—I just don't have a passion for it. I was actually hoping to get through this class stuck with some backstage job. I could do props, or help the actors practice their lines. Or, I could be on wardrobe! That would be perfect. I probably have the best fashion sense out of this whole class, anyway.

I looked to the Drama teacher—Why can't I ever remember her name? —for direction, like most of the other students. Most of us had found comfortable positions, but a few were getting impatient. Maybe the teacher liked to watch kids squirm? That sick bitch.

"Kids, welcome to Drama. You may call me Ms. Chori—"

Ah! That's what it is: Ms. Chori!

"—I will be teaching you for the next nine weeks. I expect you all to arrive on time, whether the destination is this room or anywhere else I tell you to meet." Ms. Chori went in an overly enthusiastic voice to inform the students on her expectations.

At least she doesn't drone on in a monotone voice and lecture us. This class might turn out to be fun.

I looked to my left to find Minna's eyes scanning the circle we sat in, most likely searching for hott guys. I followed suit and examined the people, mentally attaching information to each familiar face I found.

_Sapphire Iizuka_: Junior; Ice Demon; rich; prankster; doesn't like Flawless or Populars, but is kind to everyone else; taken by Blaze Niguri.

_Miyuki Tetsushi_: Sophomore; human; rich; partial friends with Flawless, minus Suzuki and Haruna; old friend of mine and Inuyasha; new to Narimasu—she just moved back. And, damn, can that girl hold her liquor!

I sent Miyuki a smile when our gazes caught, her nodding in acceptance. We would catch up on old times later.

_Yaiku Nota_: Junior; Tora Hanyou **(tiger half demon)**; skater; popular reputation as the 'Hott Evil Skater'; hated by most of the school; never caught in anything other than black; mother died; hates Flawless and Populars; good skater and actor—or so I hear; never even had a girlfriend—which is hard to believe since most girls are attracted to the 'bad boys'.

_Vixen_: Freshman; ShiroiTora Hanyou **(white tiger half demon)**; known as the outgoing party starter; rich; likes to sing, dance, and make people laugh; BIG drinker.

The _only_ reason I know this freshman is because the _entire_ school knows about her and her outrageous partying ways.

_Ookami Hayate_: Senior; Ookami Hanyou **(wolf half demon)**; poor and living on her own—family is dead; total loner; hates _everyone_; drinks lots of sake according to rumor; new to Narimasu.

I had to hear about her from my _sources_…

_Burraku Manjoume_: Junior; Dragon Hanyou; despises all Populars and Flawless; known for his violent tendencies; not much into the dating scene; constantly moving from one school to another because of his behavioral issues; black leathery wings are rumored to be on his back; accused of harming—even murdering—a Flawless or Popular.

Most of my facts on him are rumor, which make me hesitant to pull together assumptions. But from the looks of it, the reason he is in this class is because of its reputation of being a 'bird class'.

I didn't recognize a lot of the students, meaning they either flew under the radar, were new, or probably were freshman.

My eyes finished up their trace around the circle when someone caught my attention. "AMARI!" I instantly shot up from my seated position to embrace said girl, completely disregarding the fact that the teacher was mid-speech and I was interrupting. I full on tackled the still seated miko, pushing her onto her back in a tumble of raven and brown waves.

After we got back on track—and out of that overly embarrassing situation—Amari and I greeted each other properly. We stood so that I towered over her by about four inches. Although she is naturally shorter than me, my heels exaggerate our height difference by quite a bit. Soft, baby blue eyes smiled up at me.

Of course, she made a point to dust off her dark, form-fitting jeans and black Baby Phat tube top. Running her fingers through her waist length, brown hair of waves, flattening any bumps and tangles that formed.

The Shizukai's, Amari's family, have been close friends with my family for _years_. The relationship our mothers' shared caused us to grow up as the best of friends. But since Amari is a year older than me, she always had more responsibilities when it came to High School, so I saw less and less of her. Seniors don't share many classes with younger classmen, too.

Amari and I share many passions, like dancing. I'm sure she will be joining my dance team this year. She also has an amazing voice. Perhaps she will be in the 'Battle of the Bands'.

But, Amari doesn't necessarily like my Flawless crowd. Actually, she despises Suzuki and Inuyasha. I'm the only Flawless she'll talk to.

I haven't seen her all summer and now, the first time I've seen her in _months_, is in Drama class. So what do I do? I forget everything around me and tackle her to the ground out of sheer joy. What a stupid thing to do…

… Maybe no one noticed?

Yeah right! With everyone's eyes on us, they must have seen _something_! This will definitely be on the announcements tomorrow. _Great! _Better start coming up with that explanation now.

"Jeeze, Kagome. Why don't you just go all the way and have sex with your lover right here," Haruna sneered.

Didn't anyone notice that she only said that to attract their attention to her—Yeah, I do it too, but it doesn't mean that I can't look down on her for doing it. People would probably be laughing about this for the rest of the day, telling all of their friends about how Hari told Kagi off in Drama. I wouldn't be surprised if it was exaggerated to the point of people saying that we actually got into a full-on fistfight.

"Fuck off, Haruna." I sounded completely casual and natural as I said it; a glare sent her way to top it off. And yet, the class couldn't hold back their gasps of surprise.

Two Flawless were battling it out with each other. Who wouldn't be surprised?

Word must have not gotten around yet that the Flawless were currently separated. Interesting… Haruna has a big mouth. I would have bet money that she would have told anyone who would listen—which just happens to be most of the school population.

Haruna just scoffed and turned her head away. I won. I smirked to myself; I would brag about this later.

"Ms. Higurashi—"

"Kagi," I interjected Ms. Chori yet again. A few giggles erupted from around the circle. Kami, how immature! I wonder if she is getting peeved at my constant interruptions.

"Kagi," she starts again. "Is there something that you wanted to share with the class?" Why do all teachers use that line? Is it in some kind of teacher's manual, or something?

"Actually, Ms. Chori, there is." I smiled at the sound of more gasps due to my defiance. I gesture towards Amari. "Everyone, this is my bestest-best-friend, Amari!"

Seriously, the kids actually cheered and clapped.

Amari went to playfully slap me on the arm, which I allowed her to do. My face broke into a huge grin at the playful pout my friend wore; she wasn't one to draw attention to herself in front of a large group of kids she didn't know.

I obediently returned to my seat in the circle after saying what I needed to say, dragging Amari along next to me. Amari was now to my right with Minna on my left. I'm almost positive that Minna was glaring at Amari throughout the rest of class, most likely for stealing my attention away from her. But I paid her no mind; I had some catching up to do.

…………………………

"So, _Kagi_." Since when is your 'bestest-best-friend' supposed to mock you? "Can you sing?"

Well, that was blunt. She couldn't have just asked 'Are you going to enter the Battle of the Bands?' No. She just had to question my ability instead. What a great friend! And I loved her for it.

"I don't know," I answered with the honest truth.

"Okay, then… sing something!"

"What?!" I sputtered. I should have expected something crazy from her mouth.

"I said: _sing_ _something_! Like a song. Like here and now…" she egged on, bouncing in anticipation that I would understand, but not in an excited way.

"Umm… Okay. What should I sing?" I glanced around me nervously. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to do this in the middle of fourth period with everyone still here. What if I wasn't any good? I would totally embarrass myself!

"I don't care! Just sing something!"

I hate that answer.

"I, I need some music." Yeah, I'm stalling.

"Someone turn on the radio!" Amari yelled out to the whole room, not once taking her eyes off of me, it was kinda intimidating.

I don't know who actually turned it on, but the radio in the drama room crackled to life, already being set on the main radio station all the kids listen to. A few commercials were finishing up, a new song would start any minute now. Maybe it'll be a guy song; then I would have some more time to get out of this.

I swear the Kamis hate me! It was 'Like a Boy' by Ciara. One of my favorites, but not something I would want to sing for my peers.

"Sing it, girl!"

Fuck it. At least I knew the song by heart.

"_Pull up your pants"_

_(Just Like Em')_

"_Take out the trash"_

_(Just Like Em')_

"_getting ya cash like em'_

_Fast like em'_

_Girl you outta act like ya dig"_

_(What I'm talkin' bout')_

"_Security codes on everything_

_Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring"_

_(Joint Account)_

"_And another one he don't know about"_

I couldn't read the look off Amari's face. It was between intense scrutiny and immense pleasure, like she just wanted to let loose and rock out to the music.

"_Wish we could switch up the roles_

_And I could be that..._

_Tell you I love you_

_But when you call I never get back_

_Would you ask them questions like me?..._

_Like where you be at?_

_Cause I'm out 4 in the morning_

_On the corna rolling_

_Doing my own thing"_

By this point, I got really into the song, becoming more comfortable with the sound of my own voice and just swingin' with the song.

"_What if I?..._

_Had a thing on the side?_

_Made ya cry?_

_Would the rules change up?..._

_Or would they still apply?..._

_If I played you like a toy?..._

_Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy"_

Once I had my first break when the man's voice took over the lyrics, I started to dance a little with anyone around me.

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What You Mad?**_

_**Can't Handle that!**_

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

Everyone else in the room came to dance, some even joining in the singing.

"_Girl go head and be..."_

_(Just Like Em')_

"_Go run the streets"_

_(Just Like Em')_

"_Come home late say sleep like em'_

_Creep like em'_

_Front with ya friends_

_Act hard when you're with em' like em'"_

_(What)_

"_Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie_

_Always keep an airtight alibi"_

_(Keep Him In The Dark)_

"_What he don't know won't break his heart_

_Wish we could switch up the roles_

_And I could be that..._

_Tell you I love you_

_But when you call I never get back_

_Would you ask them questions like me?..._

_Like where you be at?_

_Cause I'm out 4 in the morning_

_On the corna rolling_

_Doing my own thing_

_What if I?..._

_Had a thing on the side?_

_Made ya cry?_

_Would the rules change up?..._

_Or would they still apply?..._

_If I played you like a toy?..._

_Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy"_

By the next break, everyone was either watching, dancing, or singing. Even Amari came and joined our little choir.

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What You Mad?**_

_**Can't Handle that!**_

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

"_If I was always gone_

_With the sun getting home"_

_(Would Ya Like That?)_

"_Told you I was with my crew_

_When I knew it wasn't true"_

_(Would Ya Like That?)_

"_If I act like you_

_Walk A mile off in yo shoes"_

_(Would Ya Like That?)_

"_I'm messing with your head again_

_Dose of your own medicine"_

We probably sounded like shit together, but _damn _was it fun!

"_What if I?..._

_Had a thing on the side?_

_Made ya cry?_

_Would the rules change up?..._

_Or would they still apply?..._

_If I played you like a toy?..._

_Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy"_

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What You Mad?**_

_**Can't Handle that!**_

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**Can't be getting mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

That room was bumpin' by the musical break.

_If I played you..._

_Would yo like that?_

_Had friends..._

_Would you like that?_

_never call?_

_Would you like that?_

_Hell naw_

_You wouldn't like that_

_No!_

"_What if I made ya cry!_

_Would they still apply!_

_What if I..._

_If I played you like a toy_

_Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy!" _

Everyone had joined in by the last few verses and I only chose to sing some choice parts.

Students were going around high-fiving each other. It seemed that everyone forgot the purpose of that was to test my singing skills. Good.

"You rocked, Kagi!" Shit. Amari still remembered. Maybe I wasn't bad though…

"So…" I urged her forward, wanting to know what she thought.

"You did good, really. You should definitely try-out for the Battle of the Bands," she suggested, seemingly excited for me.

"You don't have to try-out, do you?" I never heard anything about try-outs before.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just know you should do it."

"What about you, Miss Senior? You gonna do something fun for your last year here?" I nudged her with my shoulder, a stupid grin on my face.

"We'll see," she told me.

'Take Control' by Amerie filled the air. Instantly I grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her to the middle of the open floored room. "Let's dance!" My exclaimation brought more kids to the center, crowding together to sing and dance.

_Hey _

_Wait a minute _

_Hey   _

_I said baby _

_I love the way that you hold me _

_And you touch me like you know me _

_See I don't want nobody else _

_And I, I'm 'bout to offer all I can give him _

'_Cause I'm a slave to his rhythm _

_I said I just can't help myself_

'_Cause baby I love ya _

_And I Trust ya' _

_You don't have to worry 'bout nothing _

_Oh I'm alive right now, look at me _

_And I want ya _

_No I need ya _

_And I'll do anything to please ya_

_I just want you to take control of me (take control)  _

_I said Hey! (hey) _

_Show me how you want it now (Do you) _

_Like it when I take it Down _

_I got everything and anything you need, I wanna bring it to you Baby _

_Hey! (hey) _

_Come a little closer Now (Don't stop) _

_Wanna go another Round _

_You got everything and anything I need, Want you to bring it to me Baby  _

_Take Control of Me (take control of me) _

_Take Control of Me (take control of me) _

_Take Control of Me (take control of me) _

_Take Control  _

_I said Baby _

_I got to tell you how much I love it _

_The way you kiss my neck in public _

_I try my best not to blush _

_Even when an argument comes around _

_You take the time to break it down _

_And you're never ever in a rush (Never never never, ever never Nev-er!)  _

_And I'm Scared, And I'm nervous _

_Trying is always worth it_

_Oh I'm alive right now, Look at Me _

I decided that this was going to be one of my most favorite classes of the year. Especially if we get to waste our time doing this all day!

…………………………

**You have NO idea who sorry I am. Some know I have been working on previews for future stories. I also tried out for my school dance team, which I made! I have also recently started on my first novel, so it will not be posted here, maybe nowhere! But that will be one of my top priorities. This is still my favorite story, even though this chapter was rushed (as you can tell), here it is!**

**Luv Yall,**

**Muah!**


End file.
